Total Drama Island:Winter Paradise
by schmidtybear
Summary: Chris moves TDI to an uncharted island in the Pacific Ocean. With 22 new campers, what drama will ensue? Tune in to find out! :D
1. Winter Sure Sucks, Don't It?

It's a dreary winter day. You sigh, because you received 4 feet of snow and your front door is blocked, leaving you trapped inside with nothing to do. Boredom slowly begins to sink its way through your veins, and you mumble to yourself. "Why. Of ALL the days it had to snow. WHY today." You sigh and realize your talking to thin air. Smooth. After a while you go to the kitchen and pour yourself a bowl of cereal, or reheat a burger, or get whatever food you like. (What? Do you expect me to be psychic?) After you fetch you food, you plop down on a comfy chair and flick on the TV.

"Hey dudes! What's happening? It's your favorite reality TV show host, Chris McClean."

You look at the screen confused, and you wonder what Chris is doing on TV in winter.

"So, I know what your thinking: what on earth am I doing on TV in the middle of winter, right? Well, I'm here to announce that we're going to be holding auditions for a new season of Total Drama Island. Cool, I know, right? I am asking YOU to make an audition tape and submit for a winter season of the show."

You sigh and think about changing the channel.

"Don't change the channel yet. You haven't heard WHY you should audition. First off, this year's prize is $100,000! Insane. Secondly, we're going to be holding it here. At Camp Wawanakwa!"

The camera zooms out and shows a tropical island setting.

"Now you may be thinking, 'Chris, isn't their something different about camp?' And the answer to that is. YES! We are holding it on an uncharted island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. So, here's the deal. Whip out those video cameras and send in an audition tape. If you're selected, you will compete along side 21 other individuals on this tropical island, which is better than the shitty winter your experiencing now. Of course, there's always the usual dangers: sharks,  
bears, explosions, bugs, and the worst of all - Chef's food."

You hear Chef scream off screen and see a cleaver fly by Chris' head. "What did you say about my food, pretty boy?"  
Chris just stares at him angrily. "Dude! Watch the hair! Anyways, submit your audition tapes and let the tortu- I mean FUN begin!"

You think that anything is better than being trapped at home, so you go to your room and prepare for your audition.

And we're off! I need eleven campers (6 boys, 5 girls) submitted to me for this season. Me and my buddy, BabySharkAttack,  
have already designed 11 campers to face off against YOUR original OC's. So you veteran creators and rising stars, show us what you're made of! Here's the form:

Name:  
Nicknames:  
Stereotype:  
Age(14-17):  
Appearance(how the camper looks):  
Personality(what they're like on the inside):  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Talents:  
Color that represents them:  
Phobia(s):  
Kinds of Friends:  
Kinds of Enemies:  
Camper They Represent The Most(used for a future challenge):  
Sexuality:  
In a relationship?:  
If yes, what kind of person:  
Most Notable Attribute:  
Why TDI:  
Bio/History(be creative with this. not just a sentence. PLZ!):  
Audition Tape:  
A Quote For The Confessional(optional, though it could influence some challenges):  
Wanna pick a fight?:  
Their Views On Chris:  
Their Views On Chef:  
Audition Tape:  
Any Ideas For Future Challenges:  
Other(allergies/diseases/secrets/idk...fav pie flavor/etc.):

Have fun. (note: I will alternate between you guys voting off and me spinning the wheel of campers. i'll tell y'all what that is when the time comes ;D )


	2. The First Batch Of Campers!

Chris stood at the dock of shame, awaiting the first new camper to arrive. They thought they were ready for anything, but they were totally wrong.

Chris FINALLY saw the first boat coming across the water. "And here comes our first new camper now!"

An African-American teenager wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans stepped off the boat. He had a medium body build and a buzz cut.

"Oh joy. Look what the cat dragged in. A narcissistic wannabe of a host. This is gonna be a fun summer."

Chris just looked at him with an annoyed look. "And I take it your Graig, huh?

"Yeah. I am."

"Okay, Graig. You can go stand at the end of the dock and wait for the other campers to arrive."

Graig walked over to the other edge, not knowing what would happen next.

After waiting for 5 more minutes, Chris began to get annoyed. "Dude, where are the other boats? I paid those people good money to get here on time." Just as Chris finished complaining another boat appeared over the horizon.

A Mexican boy with a red t-shirt and faded black skinny jeans was waving emphatically at the island and yelling from the boat, his shaggy brown hair flowing with the ocean wind.

"Hola Chris! What's up!"

As the boat came to a stop he jumped off with a giant smile on his tanned face.

"Arriba! Let's get this party started!"

Chris just smiled and said, "Finally! Someone I can talk to! What's up Kiko?"

"Nothin much, Chris. I am so excited to be here for the summer. And I see our first camper's already arrived. Sweet!"

Kiko ran over to the other side of the dock and waited eagerly for the next camper, hoping that the next camper could be a good friend.

As Kiko jolted over to the other side of the dock, the next boat arrived. When it came to a halt, a pale girl with delicate blue eyes and long blonde hair stepped off. She was wearing a turquoise shirt with a crystal in the center.

Chris tried to greet her in a friendly manner, "Ah, you must be-"

"Crystal. Don't wear it out." She just walked by Chris and looked at the other two boys. "Hi, I'm Crystal, but you can call me Cristy."

"Hi Cristy! I'm Kiko. It's nice to meet you. By the way, nice outfit."

Crystal just smiled at this compliment. "Thank you."

Graig just scoffed at her and looked the other way thinking to himself there was more to this girl than meets the eye.

After Kiko and Crystal had their little chat, the next yacht pulled in. Off stepped a girl wearing a green sweatshirt and blue jeans with her nose in a book.

"And you must be Lyd-"

The girl just put a finger up to his mouth and walked to the edge of the dock.

"That was Lydia, our bookworm."

Chris just sighed and waited for the next boat to arrive. When it did, a boy with red and orange hair stepped off. He wore a blue shirt with flames and jeans did an ollie* off the boat. (*for those not familiar with skater terminology, an ollie is the act of flipping the skateboard under you while you jump in midair and land successfully on the top.)

He picked up his skateboard and a duffelbag was thrown off the boat behind him.

"And you must be Zane, right?"

"That's right Chris."

"Dude, nice skateboarding."

Chris and Zane high-fived and Zane joined the others on the side of the dock.

The next boat arrived a split second after Zane's did and they almost crashed. This caused the girl aboard to fly over the edge of the ship and into the beach.

Chris just laughed his ass off, not even caring about the camper. "Dude, that was fucking hilarious man! We gotta see that in slow motion. A cameraman walks next to him and hands him a piece of paper. Chris becomes a little mad. "What do you mean we had to cut it from the budget? That gave us some of our highest ratings last year."

The cameraman just shrugged and nonchalantly walked away. While that was going on, Graig and Kiko ran over to see if the girl was okay.

"Chica. Chica. Wake up chica!"

The blue haired girl got up after a few seconds and held her head in pain.

"Uf. Mi cabeza."

Kiko just smiled at this. "Yay! Another Mexican! Wait…" He pondered as he looked over the girl. She had light blue hair and lipstick that were the same color. She wore a bubble gum pink t-shirt and denim shorts which were held up by a leopard print belt.

Kiko's smile grew even bigger. "Denise! Denise! DENISE! Que pasa chica? How have you been?"

Denise just laughed at this. "Kiko. It's nice to see you to." She hugged him and he helped her up.

Graig just looked confused. "So wait, how do you two know each other."

Denise just smiled. "Well, he and I met at this CRAZY fiesta."

Kiko just nodded. "It was a really crazy night. Remember the guy that got so drunk he thought I was his father? Ah, good times."

All three then walked over to the dock as the next camper stepped off. A girl with porcelain skin and strawberry blonde hair walked off the boat. She had a black tank dress with grey, black and yellow flowers on top of a white shear. She wore spandex shorts and wore black heels.

Chris just paid attention to the mirror he had pulled out. Waverly just stood in front of him and waved.

"Um, hi Chris. Nice to meet you to."

She joined the other 7 campers and observed what they were doing. Denise and Kiko were talking in Spanish about something, but didn't know what. Graig was just standing there, doing nothing that seemed to interest him. Lydia still had her nose in the book she was reading, and Crystal and Zane were having a conversation about skateboarding. She just sighed and found a spot on the end of the dock. Noticing that Waverly had just arrived, Kiko decided to talk with her. They started to talk and soon began to find out they had a lot in common. They both liked bright colors and Disney movies.

After, Chris finally stopped looking at the mirror, the next boat arrived. A tanned girl walked off wearing a flowing black dress that trailed behind her a little. Her long brown hair flew freely in the ocean breeze and her icy blue eyes shined from the morning sun.

Graig and Zane both stopped what they were doing and just stared at her with their mouths wide open. Kiko just kept on talking to Waverly about Disney movies.

Chris just smiled devilishly and puffed out his chest a little. "So you must be the beautiful Rosalina. And might I say you look absolutely stunning in that dress."

Rosalina just turned her head away. "Chris, darling, save your breath. I did not come here for love or friendship. I came here to win the money and that is what I intend to do." She looked over at the crowd and smiled a mischevious smile. By the looks on Graig's and Zane's faces, she had figured she had the game in the bag, but that feeling slowly faded when she saw Kiko rambling away with Waverly. She wanted to be noticed by everyone. She walked over and took him by the hand and pulled him aside to the beach. Kiko became worried.

"You, little Mexican boy, why did you not notice me?"

Kiko just scowled at her. "Oh I'm sorry. In case you didn't notice I was in a conversation. And why would I want to notice you. From the looks of things, you're just another shallow lowlife that'll make it far in this game."

Rosalina tightened her grip on his wrist. "What did you call me? A lowlife? How dare you insult me! Who do you think you are, you impudent worm?"

"I think I'm just an average teenager here to win money. The real question is, who are you?"

She forced her eyebrows together at this comment. "Listen here, you little devil. I will make you regret the day you ever met me. Understand? I will make you suffer for this."

Kiko just smirked. "Well, I'm suffering right now. I'm being yelled at by a freakishly skinny, tanned, bitchy whore of a competitor. If you expect me to fall for your little charade you're out of luck. Personally, the whole 'queen wannabe' act doesn't get you far in my book. My suggestion: quit while you can, or mind your own business. Your pick."

Kiko pushed her back a little and walked back over to Waverly while Rosalina stood on the beach grinding her teeth.

The next camper had already arrived as Kiko walked back to the dock. He wore a black tank top and gray sweatpants. The look of determination in his green eyes made him look like a wild competitior. He hopped of the boat and dropped his bags on the dock with a loud clang.

Chris retracted in horror a little flashing back to the first season with Eva. He cautiously greeted the next camper. "And here's Weston. Keep him happy will ya?"

Weston just raised an eyebrow at this. "Weakling." He walked over with the other contestants. Kiko mumbled something to himself about Weston being the new Eva, but at least he was attractive. At this he turned around and looked at the other campers. "Who just said that?"

They all just looked at him like he was a moron. Weston just slowly turned around and tried to forget that incident had just occurred. Kiko just smiled to himself as the next camper arrived.

The camper wore a black Hawaiian shirt and khaki cargo shorts. His sunglasses reflected the sun a little and his straw hat just looked plain ridiculous. His dirty blonde hair peeked out from under the hat a little and his blue eyes showed a glimmer of happiness. He walked onto the dock and gave Chris a high five. He sat at the end of the dock so his feet barely touched the water.

Kiko just looked at him. Quickly, he got an idea. "Chris, which way is the bathroom."

Chris just pointed eastward and Kiko quickly sped that way. He looked around for a bit and made sure no one was there. He then began his search for the confessional and found it within a few minutes.

**Confessional Cam**

Kiko: Oh my gosh. I think I'm going to get a nose bleed. That guy is so hot. Tall, mysterious, and not to mention he has a nice ass. First crush and first friend on the same day. Oh, I could just die. But not before I ask my mystery man out on a date.

He walked outside of the confessional and joined the other campers. He joined the camper he was crushing on at the side of the dock. He smiled and sat down next to him. "Hi. I'm Kiko."

The camper just smiled back. "I'm David. Nice to meet you."

They both talked while the next camper came aboard.

He wore a red baseball cap and matching t-shirt and shorts. He had brown hair and green eyes and a smile upon his face.

Chris looked at him and flashed a shiny smile. "Hey Koji. What's up?"

Koji just walked by him and joined the others on the dock.

Chris just shook his head in disappointment. "Way to end the first part of the day with a bang…"

He then turned to the group of campers which had amassed on the dock. "Okay let's see, that's one, two three, four… 10 campers. Anybody know who's missing?"

Everyone looked around as Kiko suddenly saw Rosalina talking with Chef at the Mess Hall. "It's out Italian witch. She's by the mess hall talking to Chef."

Everyone looked over to see that he was telling the truth. Rosalina and Chef were having a conversation. Nobody was threathening anyone, or even getting mad. They were just talking. Chris pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. In the distance, Chef can be seen reaching into his pocket and taking out an object. He just frowned and talked to Rosalina a bit and she walked back towards the group. When she arrived, she just looked at them like they were crazy.

"What? A girl can't get acquainted with the Chef? How rude of all of you."

Chris just continued on. "Anyways, welcome to Total Drama Island. You 11 campers will be on the same team together, Doesn't that sound great? Anyways, you all are going to be called the Killer Seagulls."

He tossed them a green flag with a seagull on it.

"You guys will be getting the cabin on the east side of the island. I'll leave you all to get set up in your cabins and get better acquainted amongst yourselves. Have fun!"

The campers walked towards their cabin with only one thing on their minds: what does Chris have in store?


	3. The Second Batch Of Campers!

As the Killer Seagulls walked towards their cabin, the next boat pulled into the dock.

A short boy with shaggy, shoulder length blonde hair stepped off onto the dock. His blue eyes were locked onto the DS he was playing as he walked towards Chris. He wore a blue t-shirt with a splatter design on the bottom and a pair of denim shorts. He wore a pair of white jogging shoes and had sunglasses that were broken at the nose.

Ben didn't see where he was going and bumped into Chris, almost knocking him in the water. Chris managed to keep his balance and tapped Ben on the shoulder. Ben finally looked up from his game to see the host frowning and sporting a furious glare.

"Ben. As much as I want to push you in the water right now, I'm gonna let that one slide. Okay? Next time, be more careful."

Ben just went back to his video game and walked to the edge of the dock.

Then, a few minutes passed, then a half an hour, then an hour. Chris became extremely mad at this. "Okay, I gave those guys specific GPS coordinations to this island. How long will it fucking take them to get here?"

Just as he said that a boat pulled up, but to Chris' surprise it had three campers on it instead of one. The first person to step off wore a lime green shirt and a leather jacket. She was a short and skinny girl with black hair and grayish green eyes. She wore dark blue jeans and a pair of purple, zebra-striped Converses.

She stepped off and smiled at Chris. "Chris, nice to finally meet you in person. Can't _wait _to see what you have for us this year."

Chris just nodded his head. "I bet you are Sabine. I have a lot of things in store this year. Hope you can handle them."

Sabine walked over with Ben as the next camper stepped off.

The next camper didn't step off, but was rather pushed over the edge and onto the dock face first. After he got up he brushed the wood chips out of his brown crew cut and stood on his feet. He wore no shoes, but wore a bright yellow sweatshirt with a light blue tank top underneath. He wore a pair of light green shorts that had pink flowers on them and wore a pair of thin framed glasses.

Chris just laughed his ass off at the sight of the camper falling on the dock.

The camper just stood there and gave him an angry look. "You wanna see something funny McClean? I'll give you funny!"

This was followed by a swift kick to Chris' cahones, which sent him to the ground.

The camper just smugly smiled. "Now that was funny. In fact it was hysterical. Put that in slow motion bitch."

He walked over to the other two and stood there with his arms crossed like an angry two year old.

The third camper walked off and screamed at the top of her lungs. "MCCLEAN!" She stomped off with a fiery look in her gray eyes. He brown hair was thrown in the wind as she darted her eyes back and forth looking for the one called Chris McClean. She wore a yellow summer dress with a white sash in the center and a pair of white sandals. The yellow parasol she clutched in her right hand looked like it was about to break from the anger she felt. "Where is that sadistic piece of trash? That idiot hired captains who can't even steer right!" She then looked down to see Chris clutching his balls and whimpering. The girl just smiled and walked over to the other campers.

"So, which one of you did that?"

The mystery camper stood before her. "That would be me. I'm Paul. And who are you?"

She just smiled. "I'm Penny. Thanks for doing that for me. Next time though, let me give a swing, okay?"

"Whatever keeps that creep away from me, honey."

The two joined the group and continued to chat after Chris finally got up. He looked at Paul and Penny with a glare of ferocity. "You're gonna pay for that."

They both spoke at the same time. "Just shut up!"

They both looked at each other and shook hands. This looked like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

After the tension in the air finally settled, the next boat arrived. When it came to a halt, a beautiful mocha skinned girl with shimmering blonde hair stepped off. She had silver eyes and wore a pink strapless top that cut off at her belly button. She wore a pair of dark pink short shorts and a pair of pink pumps.

She stepped off and waved hello to everyone. Chris just smiled and said, "This is Tonia everybody. Make her feel welcome here at camp."

Tonia just smiled and pinched his cheek. "Thank you, you cute little sadist." Chris just blushed and turned to see another boat coming.

**Confessional Cam:**

Chris: Okay, I know that we can't date any campers that come on the show, but PLEASE let this one slide producers. She called me cute, and I can't blame her. I am.

The next camper who stepped onto the dock had long brown hair that was curved off to the sides. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a red sweatshirt, blue jeans, and a pair of gray sneakers.

He high fived Chris and walked over towards the group. "That is Zach. He's basically what Harold wishes he could be."

Zach just smiled at the compliment and joined the group.

The next boat arrived and two Hispanic teenagers stepped off. They were arguing in Spanish and everybody dawned a look of confusion as to what they were saying. The boy on the right dark brown buzz cut and wore a white army watch on his left wrist. He wore a teal and gray flannel shirt with the sleeves cut off at the elbow, a pair of gray jeans, and a pair of white Nikes.

The girl of the left had her dark brown hair in a pony tail that reached down to her back. She wore an open black vest over a yellow polo and a silver heart pendant. On the lower half of her body, she wore a pair of black and yellow Converses and some dark blue jeans.

Chris just walked in between them and introduced them. "Okay, dudes. Don't fight on your first day here. Everybody, this is Neveah and Nathan."

Neveah just smiled and waved at the others. "Hola compadres. Like Chris said, I'm Neveah, but you can call me Angel."

She started to walk towards the others, but tripped every other step. Nathan just sighed and shook his head in shame. He just joined the others in the group.

The next camper to arrive came in a little different fashion. A giant plane flew overhead and landed onto the water in front of the dock, soaking Chris with water. The boy stepped off and kissed the pilot on the cheek. "Bye Joseph! See you when this is over!"

The pilot gave a huge thumbs up and turned the plane around, which knocked even more water onto Chris. He took off over the horizon and flew out of sight. The boy that had stepped off the plane just smiled at the others and a soaking wet Chris. He had brown eyes which complimented his brown V-cut hair. He wore a black polo with gray stripes and a pair of faded gray jeans with white sneakers.

He just smiled and helped Chris up after he got knocked down by the water the second time. "Sorry about that. Joseph just got his pilot's license and insisted he had to fly me here. He still needs to work on his landings and takeoffs as you can see."

Chris just thanked him under his breath. "Anyways, I'm Nolan. Nice to meet you all."

He nonchalantly joined the rest of the group as the next boat pulled into the dock.

The girl stepped off and looked at the group with her big, circular blue eyes. She had black hair that ended at the nape of her neck which was held back by a red headband. She wore a light gray tank top, loose dark gray cargo pants, and bright red sneakers and matching bracelets.

She walked up to Chris who was just a little creeped out by her. "Okay, everyone. This is Sasha. A few warnings about her. One: she is a little bi-polar, so be prepared for that, and two: she's a pyromaniac, so be sure to hide any matches you have with you."

Sasha just walked over to the group without saying a word, hanging her head in sadness.

The last girl arrived and looked like she was ready to rumble. She had messy black hair we hung over he shoulders a little and had mocha eyes. She was looking down at the PSP she had brought with her, though it must've been hard to see through the sunglasses she was wearing. She wore a loose fitting black tank top and tight leather pants. She wore several gold chains around her neck which reflected the setting sun. She paused her game and looked up at the other 10 campers. "Well, this should be extremely easy. Hey Chris, can you just give me the check now, so you can save these losers the trouble of competing."

Chris just looked at her confused. "Okay, from the looks of things, you're Jessica, but you do not look like a gamer chick."

Jessica just shrugged. "What'd you expect? A fat chick with braces and thick rimmed glasses? Dream on. Let's just get this over with."

She walked over to the others and Chris turned to face the other 11 campers. "Okay, from this day on, you campers shall be known as, the Screaming Dolphins."

A red flag was tossed towards them which had a dolphin on it (such a shocker).

"You guys will have the cabin on the west side. The other team's already been here a while, so after you unpack, go ahead and socialize with them. Find you friends, your enemies, even you alliance mates. So, who's ready for Total Drama Island?"

Unbeknownst to Chris and the other's someone had been watching them the entire time they were there. The camper just smirked from behind the bush. "Well, this could be interesting. Penny, I can see right through you, darling. You and I are going to be unstoppable."

**Remarks Of The Author:**

**Okay, so that was a lot of fun to write. I can't wait to upload the first challenge on Monday. This is sort of an apology for uploading the first part of Chapter 1 really late last night, but it's going to be like that from now on. I have to work after I get out of school, so I really don't have time write until really late in the evening. Sorry for the inconveniences, but until I get another job things are going to be shaping up this way. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**Who will be friends? Who will form an alliance? Who on earth was that mystery camper? **

**Stay tuned for the next installment of TDI:WP!**


	4. Totally Dramatic Update!

Okay guys, here's the skinny. My bright friend David decided that going down the stairs in a plastic tub would be perfectly safe and compeltely harm free. Well, he was wrong. He sprained his wrist and doesn't know when he'll be able to type again, so he wants me to state a few things.  
1.) He has decided to update his stories on a Sat-Sun basis. For those who do not understand this, it means that he will be posting a challenge on Saturday and posting te elimination on Sunday. Idiots...  
2.) He is allowing me, Allister a.k.a. BabySharkAttack, to update his story until he can freely move his wrist again. So, if there seems to be a change in the writing styles of the next chapter or two, that's because I'm typing it.  
3.) Though he's not actually telling me to do this, check out my story "Total Drama Actiona: Dramatic Recast!" It's awesome! Plus, is you read it I'll give you a pizza roll (if you get this reference you are awesome beyond belief!).  
4.) He's letting you guys vote for the next two eliminations before he introduces the wheel of campers (a.k.a. the Truth ot Dare app he puts the campers names into and spins in to determine his character's votes ;3).

And that just about raps things up. Thanks for understanding his situation, and I hope you're excited for the first actual challenge!

- Allister 3 


	5. A Time Of Meeting

The Screaming Dolphins just went to their cabins and set up. After everybody got settled in they began to talk amongst themselves, and before you knew it they went off into separate groups with each other with their group of friends.

_**With Denise, Kiko, Neveah, Nathan…**_

Kiko was telling Nathan, Denise, and Neveah a crazy story about the fiesta that he and Denise met up at. "And that's how that Amish horse and buggy ended up on the front lawn. Oi, Enrique sure knows how to throw a party, right Denise. Denise just laughed a little. "Yep. You can say that again." Nathan and Neveah just looked at each other in shock. Neveah spoke up. "Dude, you gotta take me to one of these things!" Kiko just smiled his goofy smile. "Sure thing, chica. Next time you're in Cancun, I'll call up Enrique and we'll throw the biggest fiesta Mexico has ever seen! Arriba!" The four of them just laughed and enjoyed each other's company. At that moment a giant thud was heard about 10 feet behind them. Neveah rushed over to see who or what it was. There Koji lay flattened on the ground. Neveah helped him up and Denise ran to get some water. Koji opened his eyes and looked up at Neveah. "Oh, hi." Neveah just blinked in confusion as Kiko and Nathan came over. "Koji, do I even want to know what happened?" Kiko asked. Koji just stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. "Well, if you must know, Weston somehow got a hold of my stuff and it ended up in that tree." Nathan then looked a little pissed off. "Okay, where is that idiot." Koji just laughed a little. "I'll give you a hint. Look up." Everybody looked up and saw Weston hanging by his underwear from the top of the tree. Kiko then just burst out into laughter and started to roll on the ground, while everyone else just laughed a little. Denise then walked over with the cup of water and looked confused at the sight Kiko. "Uh… may I ask what on earth is going on here?" A laughing Nathan just pointed up and Denise looked in that direction. When she saw what Koji had done she just laughed right beside Kiko on the ground. After a few minutes, they all got their acts together and walked away. Koji just turned around and looked up at Weston. "I'll unhook as soon as you've learned your lesson." Then the group of 5 walked away.

**Confessional Cam:**

Kiko and Denise: *both are sitting laughing their asses off, trying to keep from crying*

Koji: Well. I had a fun day.

**End Confessional**

_**With Lydia…**_

Lydia sat on the steps of her cabin, her nose still buried in the book she had brought with her. Graig then noticed Lydia sitting all alone, so he figured this could be an opportunity to form an alliance with someone. He sat next to Lydia and tried to start a friendly conversation, but was cut off by a finger put to his lips. Graig, becoming a little irritated by this, pushed the hand away and tried again. "Hey Lydia, what are you reading?" Lydia just ignored him and continued reading. Now extremely furious, Graig took the book away from Lydia and asked her again. "What on earth are you reading that's interesting enough to not notice me?" Lydia then took off her glasses to show an angry set of eyes. She looked Graig right in the face. "I'll give you 5 seconds to give me my book back and run for the hills. Got it?" Graig just looked at the pages of her book and started to become engrossed in what she was reading, not even paying attention to what Lydia was doing. "5. 4. 3. 2…" Graig then just smiled. "I didn't know you liked manga." "1." Lydia then socked him in the eye and took her book from his hand. "Touch my book again and I'll hit you somewhere that you do NOT want to be hit." She stormed off towards the beach, hoping nobody would disturb any more. Graig just sat up and clutched his eye, wondering how on earth he would react to that situation.

**Confessional Cam:**

Lydia: Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, touches my book.

Graig: *sits there with a bag of frozen peas on his eye, trying to think of something to say*

**End Confessional**

_**With Paul and Penny…**_

Paul and Penny had really gotten to know each other, telling the other really personal secrets. "And that's why I've never really been able to trust men." Penny finished. Paul just smiled a little. "Wow that must've been hurtful. Yet you trust me enough to tell me that story. That's just amazing." Penny just blushed a little. "Well, that's the thing Paul. It is amazing. The only reason I trust you so much is that I…" She just mumbled a few words as she turned her head to the side. Paul then donned a look of confusion and walked over next to her. "What did you say? I didn't qui-" He was cut off by Penny placing her lips against his. He took it for a few seconds, but pushed her away. "Penny! What was that for?" Penny just sat there confused. "Well, I like you. Don't you like me back, Paul?" Paul just stuttered in his speech, trying to find how to respond to this. Instead he got up and started to walk away. Penny then just started to swell up in tears. She put her hands over her eyes to make sure no one could see she was crying. Then Rosalina walked over to her. "Darling, why are you crying?" Penny just looked up and her frown turned into a scowl. "What do you want?" Rosalina just smiled. "Penny, why else would I be talking to you. I want to help you. Now, tell Rosalina your problems." Penny wiped the tears off of her face and recounted the whole incident. "… and then he just walked away." Rosalina just donned a look of sympathy. "Darling, that is terrible. Maybe he's just manipulating you so he can get farther in the game." Penny than donned a furious glare. "You know what, you're right. Why else would he just walk away from me? He never wanted to be friends. He just wanted to use me!" Rosalina put her arm over Penny's shoulder. "There, there darling. I have an offer for you. How about I help you and you help me. I can help your team rally against Paul so he gets voted off, and you help me get rid of someone." Penny then looked up at Rosalina with a smirk. "Sounds intriguing, but I have to know, who is this person?" Rosalina look saddened. "That terrible Mexican boy, Kiko. When he and I first met, he called me a lowlife. It hurt me more than anything in the world. So, will you help me out?" Rosalina stuck out her hand and Penny just smiled a wicked smile. She shook Rosalina's hand. "It's a deal."

**Confessional Cam:**

Paul: Look, I know that Penny may be hurt, but I just can't go out with her. The truth is, I'm… gay. I would've told her, but I didn't want anybody else to know. Penny, if you're listening to this, I'm sorry. I'm just too scared to tell anyone.

Rosalina: Darlings, this is too easy for me. All I have to do is help Penny get rid of Paul, and that little freak Kiko goes down to. This is a great day.

Penny: Wow that was too easy. Rosalina fell for my little ruse. Now, she gets rid of Paul for me and I have her sent home the week her team is on the chopping block. I'm not going to get rid of Kiko. He's too nice.

_Flashback…_

_Penny is sitting on her cabin steps and humming a tune. Kiko walks up to her and gives her something. Penny just sits there confused. "Um, can I help you?" Kiko just smiled. "Consider a good luck gift for this competition." Kiko walks away, and Penny stares at the gift in her hand: a seashell necklace. She blushes a little and puts in on._

He's way too nice to vote off. He wouldn't do something like that.

Kiko: Well, I know who's going next. Thanks to this. *holds up a seashell necklace that looks exactly like Penny's* This handy little device is actually a walkie talkie. *shows a little blinking device inside the necklace* I can listen to exactly to what Penny says at any time, and boy did it come in handy. I knew spying on her was a good thing. Now I can create a "beautiful friendship" with her, a.k.a. blackmail her. Ah, the advantages of being the son of a technical wizard.

**End Confessional**

_**With David…**_

David sat at the end of the dock just like he had done earlier. Crystal saw this and thought it was the perfect opportunity to use her looks to her advantage. She walked to the end of the dock and sat next to David. "Hey David. I was wondering if you could help me put some suntan lotion on my back." David just turned his head and pushed his sunglasses to the end of his nose so he could clearly see Crystal. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The blonde bombshell comes to the lowly Hawaiian boy. Now, let's cut right to the chase. I know you want to form an alliance with a few people, and you're trying to use your looks to persuade me." Crystal was taken aback by this comment. "Well, I would never! Who do you make me out to be?" David just smiled a little. "Oh, just off a little assumption I like to call you application." Crystal's eyes then widened. "Glad to see I got your attention Crystal. Now I could share this with everybody, or you could just be quiet as I say yes to your alliance proposal. I have Kiko under my thumb because he likes me, and I could get a few others to join me. Okay? Now go away." Crystal just blinked and did as she was told.

**Confessional Cam:**

Crystal: Damn, that kid is crafty. He got his hands on my application. Very clever David. Very clever.

David: Wow that actually worked. Do you honestly think I saw her application? Oh God, this game is so mine. *starts to laugh*

**End Confessional**

_**With Tonia…**_

Tonia just sat on the beach as an intern stared at her, drooling out of the corner of his mouth. She just sighed and turned around, hoping that he would just go away. Kiko had separated from the group and was now looking for Paul. He saw Tonia and thought she might know where he was. "Hey Tonia!" She looked up and saw the little Mexican boy running towards her. She got up to leave, thinking he was going to just look at her. Kiko then got a worried look on his face. "TONIA! HAVE YOU SEEN PAUL?" She then stopped and turned around, waiting for the boy to come closer. Kiko finally reached her, out of breath. "Tonia, *pant* Have you *pant* seen Paul? I need *pant* to talk to him *pant* right now. It's *pant* an emergency." Tonia just smiled a little. "So wait, you're not going to stare at me like I'm a goddess of beauty? Or compliment me on the sun reflects off my luscious lips?" Kiko just raised an eyebrow. "No! *pant* Of course *pant* not. Hold on. *pant* Let me catch my breath." Kiko took a few seconds to rest and began to speak again. "Phew. Anyways, of course not. I'm not interested in women anyways. Look, you're beautiful and deserve compliments every chance you get, but here you're just a normal teenager to me. Everybody is. Now, have you seen Paul?" Tonia just shrugged. "No, I haven't. Sorry." Kiko just frowned and sighed. "Well, thanks anyways. I gotta find him fast." He ran away in search of Paul, while Tonia just smiled. "Finally, somebody doesn't think I'm a beauty queen. Maybe I should help him." She then walked off in search of Paul as well.

_**With Jessica and Ben…**_

Jessica and Ben were talking about the game Ben had brought with him. He was struggling to beat a boss, and Jessica couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, you aren't exactly the best player of this game are you?" Ben just looked at her with a half raised eyebrow. "Oh sure, and you can do any better than me right? Do you think you can beat this boss?" She just smiled and took it as a challenge. "I don't think Ben. I know." She spent the next couple of minutes mashing the buttons on his DS and soon enough the screen showed the boss lying on the ground, dead. Jessica just smirked. "And that's how a true gamer does it." Ben just blinked in shock. "Wow, you're a really good video game player. But you're not better than me." Jessica just blushed a little and smiled. "Sure, Ben. Whatever floats your boat." Jessica stood up and started to walk away. "Anyways small fry, I'm gonna go talk with some of the other campers. If you want you can come with me." She walked away and Ben went back to playing his DS.

**Confessional Cam:**

Jessica: Okay, so the kid is a good friend. And extremely cute. And interested in video games as much as I am. I think I'm in love.

**End Confessional**

_**With Sasha and Sabine…**_

"So, Sasha, you're a pyromaniac?" Sabine asked. Sasha just looked up with a scowl. "Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Sabine looked a little scared. "No, I was just wondering. I see you're a little angry on the subject, huh?" Sasha just smiled. "No, of course not. What would make you think that, silly?" Sabine looked even more confused now. "Wait, just a second ago you got really angry, and now you're happy?" Sasha just gazed at her mysteriously, as if she was staring into her soul. Sabine then got up and slowly began to walk away. "Oh jeez, look at the time. I gotta go Sasha. Nice talking to you. Bye!"

**Confessional Cam:**

Sabine: Okay, I know I may be a little psycho and weird, but that girl. Oh God, she is WEIRD!

**End Confessional**

_**With Zach, Zane, and Waverly…**_

"… and that's my dream job." Waverly finished. Zach and Zane had spent the last 15 minutes listening to Waverly talk about herself, and they were enjoying it. "Okay. So, what do we want to talk about next?" Zach thought for a minute and got an idea. "How about we talk about our parents?" Zane then got a look of worry. "Um, can we talk about something else please? I'm not exactly comfortable talking about my parents." Zach just shrugged. "Okay dude. Uh… what else is there to talk about?" Waverly just shrugged. "I got nothing." She got up and started to walk away. "Anyways, I'm going to go for a swim. You boys can join me if you want." Both just shook there heads no, and waited for Waverly to get out of their line of hearing. Zane then turned to Zach. "You like her dude." Zach tried to deny it, but the blush he just acquired said otherwise. Zane just smiled. "Don't worry dude. Your secret's safe with me." Zach just smiled. "Thanks dude. Hey, why didn't you want to talk about your parents?" Zane just got up and walked away at this statement, leaving Zach a little confused.

**Confessional Cam:**

Zach: Okay, that was a little weird. All I did is ask him to tell me about his parents, and the guy walks away from me. Was it something I said? Is it my breath? *puts his hand up to his face, breaths into it, and smells it. he cringes a little* Okay, maybe it's the breath theory.

Zane: Look, I'm just not comfortable talking about my parents. Especially my mom. *he looks down and a tear forms in his eye, but he quickly wipes it away *

**End Confessional**

_**With Paul…**_

Paul sat in the mess hall, thinking over his actions with Penny. He was about to cry, but Kiko came crashing through the door. "Paul! There you are! I need to talk you!" Paul just looked at him a little perturbed. "Look, can you just leave me alone. I'm having a bad day." Kiko just sat down next to him. "I know. I heard your conversation with Penny. And I need to tell you that-"

Paul then looked up angrily and punched Kiko in the face. "You were listening to that! Why on earth did you do that? How on earth did you do that?" Kiko just clutched his cheek as he got up and showed him the seashell necklace. "With this. It's a walkie talkie disguised as a necklace. I wanted to scout out the biggest threat on the opposing team, and she's it. But that's not important. What is, however, is that Penny-" Paul just punched him again. "How the hell is that not important? You spied on her and heard her deepest secrets. And mine. How could you, of all the people I would suspect, do that to me?" Kiko had just about had it with Paul. "Just shut-up, you fucking idiot! Penny and Rosalina are teaming up to vote you and me off!" Paul just looked at him through his teary eyes. "And why should I believe you?" Kiko just grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently. "Because I heard it over the walkie talkie! Put the pieces together you dumb ass!" Paul just pushed him off and got up to leave. "No. No, I won't believe you. Penny's my friend. I told her everything. She wouldn't do this to me. You're lying!" Kiko just smacked his face as hard as he could. "Get it together you bastard! Look at what you did! She told you everything, she kisses you, and you just walk away without any explanation. How is that going to make her feel? She's _totally_ going to keep respecting men. Hell, she might even actually start liking her father more. Get serious! Do you want to hear her?" Paul just sat there thinking over what he had just been told. "Fine. I'll listen. But if you're lying I swear to God, I will pummel you so ha-"

Kiko just rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah. Just can it and listen in." He hit a button on the necklace and Penny's voice could be faintly heard…

_Penny is crying on her bed in the cabin. "How could Paul do that to me? I thought he was my friend. I hope Rosalina stays true to her promise, because I want that backstabbing traitor gone." She continues to sob into her pillow…_

Paul just sat there in shock. "How could she think that? That bitch Rosalina, I swear to God, I will make he-" Kiko just shushed him and hit the button to turn the walkie talkie off. "You do realize a walkie talkie works both ways right? That means she might've heard what you said! Don't ruin my plan!" Paul just put his head in his hands and started crying. Kiko just sat next to him on the bench and patted his hand along his back. "It'll be okay, Paul." He hugged Paul and sat there with him until the end of the day.

**Confessional Cam:**

Paul: *wipes tears from his eyes* Penny, you are going down.

Kiko: Well, that could've gone better, but I couldn't let Paul be left in the dark about this. Plus, he can join me in helping get rid of Rosalina as soon as possible. And, he is kinda cute…

Penny: I swear I heard something when I was crying.

**End Confessional**

_**With Weston…**_

Weston had been hanging in the tree all day, screaming out in pain and agony for help. Then, he heard something ripping. Slowly, but surely his underwear broke off of the tree and he endured the giant fall down. Nolan had been sitting underneath the tree the entire time listening to music, unaware that Weston had been overhead and was now falling right overtop of him. Weston crashed into Nolan, causing a giant hole to be left in the ground. Weston climbed out and dusted himself off. He then noticed Nolan in the hole and got a little scared. "Oh shit, dude." He helped Nolan out and carried him to the infirmary, where he was treated for a sprained ankle and a few bruises. After a while, Nolan woke up and saw Weston sitting in a chair across from his bed. He sat up and tried to lift his left leg, but he couldn't move it without feeling a sharp pain rush through his body. "Ow! What the hell happened?" Weston walked over and made him lie down. "Sorry about that. That idiot Koji gave me a wedgie and hung me on top of the tree you were under. I tried to call down to you for help, but you wouldn't respond. And, before you know it, the waistband broke and I crashed into you. Sorry." Nolan just frowned a little. "Well, you don't need to apologize. Koji does. Anyways, I'm gonna take a nap. Okay?" Weston just smiled and walked out of the tent, unaware that Tonia had just seen the whole thing.

**Confessional Cam:**

Nolan: Well, I know somebody who's going to be in massive trouble as soon as my ankle gets better.

Weston: I feel like a major loser now. Koji is SO gonna get it.

Tonia: *she blinks in shock* That was weird. Did I just see Weston actually being nice? Or hear that he got a wedgie from that quiet Asian dude? *blinks again*

**End Confessional**

Chris' voice came over the loud speaker. "Okay campers, are you ready for your first challenge? Meet me at the Dock of Shame in 30 minutes. And wear your swimwear, 'cause this challenge is gonna get wet and wild!"

**Okay, so this isn't the chapter I'm posting on Saturday. This is more like a thing for me so I can explain the characters more and get familiar with their personalities. Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Also, I'm going to be uploading the first Playa de Losers chapter! For those who are reading my TDA:DR!, that's a hint to my contest! ;)**

**Anyways, see you all Saturday. **


	6. The First Challenge Kinda

Chris stood at the dock waiting for the 22 campers. Slowly, but surely, they made their way to Chris' location and waited for the day's challenge, each in their own swim attire. Chris just smiled at each of the ladies in their bikinis, getting a death glare from Penny. As the settled on the end of the dock, Chris began to introduce the challenge. "Hello campers. How did you enjoy your little tea party?" Some campers smiled, some cast angry glares at others, some just held back a look of pain from their injuries. "Okay, I'll say that it was fantstic! Anyways, it's time for the first part of today's challenge. Everybody head over to the ampitheater." Penny just gave him another death glare. "If we're going over there, why on earth did you make us come over here?" Chris just shrugged, causing Penny to grow furious. Luckily, Paul and Jessica held her back from destroying Chris. When Penny saw Paul however, she turned her rage towards Paul, and Jessica couldn't hold her back this time. She started clawing his face and all he could do was take it, unless he wanted to get sued. Izzy then appeared out of nowhere and shot two trnquilizer darts into Penny. She fell down as everyone just looked at her confused, but she just smiled and ran off into the forest. Chris just wore a surprised look on his face and wondered what the fuck had just happened. "Anyways... we might have to address this problem before the challenge begins. I don't want that to happen again, though I can just smell the ratings brewing right now. So, does anybody want to switch places with Penny or Paul?" Everyone just looked away not wanting to be near Sasha, who had been mildly crying this entire time for no apparent reason. Kiko then got and idea in his head. "Um, Chris. Could I change with Penny?" Chris just nodded his head as he dragged Penny over to the Killer Seagulls side. Kiko joined his new team and breathed a sigh of relief and sadness.

**Confessional Cam:**

Kiko - "Well, this is going to be interesting. On the one hand, I abandon my good friends on that side, but on the other I get away from that bitch Rosalina. Plus, I can form an alliance with Paul. So, who's gonna win this. I am!

** End Confessional**

Chris just flashed one of his signature smiles and went back to the previous topic. "So, for the first part of today's challenge, you're going to model your swimsuits!" The guys just lifted an eyebrow and became a little worried about Chris'... preference. He just shot back the same look of confusion. "Dudes, I'M not going to judge the... dudes. That would be the job of our first ever female intern." He pointed a finger up and a helicoptor could be seen descending near the beach. When it landed, a tall African-American girl stepped out. She had black hair with platinum blonde highlights and electric blue lipstick walked out. She wore a tight leather jacket that showed off her hourglass figure and a pair of black jeans. She wore a pair of six inch stilletos and a necklace of a giant eagle. Chris just smiled evily. "And now to introduce this new intern, it's everybody favorite psychopathic cook, Chef Hatchet!" Chef stepped out behind from the cockpit of the helicoptor and cleared his throat. "Everybody, this is the new intern, Victoria. She's been serving in the army for the past two years and is on leave to help with this show. Now, I want you all to treat her with respect, 'cause if you don't you're going to end up on the menu." All the campers just gulped and nodded.

**Confessional Cam:**  
Zach - I'm going to do as he says because...  
Rosalina -... he wouldn't do that to me, but I will respect...  
Ben - ...his daughter. He will follow up on the promise I guarantee...  
Nolan - ...Chef would do that. My dad served in the army and he's told me that he was...  
Graig - ...a complete and utter psychopath. Why is he even on this show again?  
Chris - Oh, but wait. There's more!

**End Confessional**

Victoria just blushed. "Dad, don't be so harsh.". Chef just nodded. "I know, but knowing that damn Chris, the loonies he picked for this show could be dangerous." The campers all just dropped their jaws and spoke in unison. "SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER?" Chef looked at them with squinted eyes. "Is there a problem soldiers?" The campers just all shook there heads no. Victoria blushed a little. "Anyways, like Chris said, I'm just here to judge the guys portion of the bathing suit contest. After that's done I'm headed of to get some rest & relaxation. You wouldn't believe the kind of stuff the army makes you do." Chris just smiled and turned back to the campers. "Now, let's get over to the ampitheater." Zane just looked down at Penny and couldn't help but feel a litte pity for the girl, even though she was somewhat of a bitch. "Chris. What exactly should we do with Penny?" He pointed to the girl on the ground next to him. Chris just shrugged. "Do what you want dude. Just promise it's not going to be illegal." Zane justshook his head in embarassment.

Confessional Cam:  
Zane - *sighs* "Chris is making lose faith in the human race every time he opens his mouth. Anyways, I wasn't going to just leave her there on the beach. So, I carried her over my shoulder. Man, that chick may look small, but she weighs a ton."  
End Confessional

Zane just shrugged and hoisted Penny's lifeless body over his shoulder. The other campers had already gotten to the theater by the time Zane had made it a fourth of the way there. Zane just kept on chugging along at whatever pace he was going at when Penny started to wake up. "huh... no. NO. NO!" Zane jumped up at this as Penny was dropped off his shoulder and into the ground. He turned around to Penny, who looked like she was going to murder him. "What the hell were you doing? I'll give you five seconds to give me a good reason as to why I SHOULDN'T slug you to the other side of this island." Zane just shivered a little before responding. "Would you rather be lying on the beach more defenseless then a turtle without a shell?" She looked at him slightly confused. "What do you mean? Last time I checked I was clawing the eyes out of my traitorous teammate, and now I'm being carried by the enemy to wh-" "You mean teammate." Zane interrupted. Penny then just got an even more confused look. "What do you mean 'teammate'?" Zane then recounted the entire incident that had happened earlier to her and she just got angrier and angrier. After Zane finished she looked like she was going to explode. "Where is McClean?" Zane just took a step back and pointed towards the direction of the ampitheater. Penny then turned in the direction of the ampitheater and screamed like a banshee. "MCCLEAN!" Zane ran after her, hoping that he could stop her from doing something she'd regret.

Meanwhile at the ampitheater...  
Chris and the 22 other teens had been waiting 15 minutes for Zane and Penny. "Dude, where are those two? I only have a half an hour show and this isn't helping at all" All of a sudden a giant scream was heard from the forest nearby. "MCCLEAN!" All of a sudden an enraged Penny charged out of the forest and tackled Chris to the ground, clawing every piece of him she could see. "You little bastard!" Everyone just looked on in horror and amazement at the sight of their sadistic host receiving what his karma had been owing him for three years now. After about 5 minutes Izzy popped out of the bushes again and shot two more darts into Penny, and ran into the woods. Chef then laughed a little and called a number on his cell. Almost instantly a helicoptor appeared overhead and a ladder was thrown down. Chef picked up a barely recognizable Chris and climbed up the ladder. "Well, seeing as how our host is currently incapacitated, I'm gonna give victory to the Killer Seagulls, because I appreciate Penny beating the shit out of pretty boy over here. Screaming Dolphins, you're sending someone home tonight. And Victoria, you're going to be in charge for the next couple of days while I'm away. Make sure these campers go through brutal challenges for your daddy, got it soldier?" Victoria smiled and gave a salute. "Sir, yes sir." Chef just smiled. "That's my girl." Chef climbed up the ladder and the helicoptor flew off into the morning sun. The campers just looked at their new "host". Victoria just blushed a little then turned to the campers. "Okay, you heard my dad. Dolphins, think over who you want to vote out and meet me at the campfire in an hour." Victoria walked away and decided to explore the island a bit to get familiar with her surroundings. The campers split off into groups and thought about who to vote out, but little did they know how much was going to happen in that short hour.

_**With Nolan...**_  
Nolan had gone to the tree he had gotten crushed under on the first day to think about his decision. He didn't know why, but he'd been having the urge to just be under this tree. It was special to him for some reason. He thought and though, but just couldn't decide. Then Weston came out from behind the mess hall and sat next to him. Nolan just looked at him confused. "Um, hi Weston. Can I help you with something?" Weston sighed then turned to Nolan. "Dude, I need you to vote out somebody for me." Nolan just sat there and pondered this for a moment. "Well, could you at least tell me who it is." Weston sighed and whispered the name into Nolan's ear. Nolan then stood up and looked down at Weston. "And why would I want to vote her out? She hasn't done anything at all this entire competition other than look good." Weston stood up and grabbed Nolan's shoulders. "That's why! She's going to distract all the guys with her looks! Hell, it's even starting to affect me." Nolan just donned a half smile, half frown look on his lips. "So, our tough guy has a soft side. But I do see your point. I'll think about it. Okay?" Weston just smiled and walked away, happy that his voice was being considered. Nolan just sat back down under the tree, unaware that someone had been listening to him the entire time.

_**With Sasha and Sabine...**_  
Sabine tried talking to Sasha again and she actually got through to her this time. "So you live with your aunt?" Sasha just nodded her head. "Yeah. She always keeps me in a closet so I don't get my hands on any matches, but I somehow do. Guess I'm just extremely lucky." Sabine and Sasha just sat there and talked for 15 more minutes then Sabine got up to leave when a small meow was heard from under Sabine's bed. Sabine just went over and pulled out a small kitten and stroked it's fur, causing it to purr in her arms. Sasha just looked at the little bundle of furry joy. "And what's this Sabine?" Sabine just blushed a little. "This is my kitten, Hawk. I didn't want to leave him behind at home, so I snuck him in with my bags. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want him taken away from me. Sasha just smiled a little and nodded her head, which caused Sabine to sigh in relief. "Thanks." Sabine got up and put Hawk back in her suitcase and left the cabin. Sasha just sat there and thought to herself that she was very lucky to have a friend as cool as Sabine.

_**With Tonia and Victoria...**_  
Victoria was sitting in the mess hall eating a sandwich when Tonia walked in looking a little saddened. Victoria couldn't help but feel something was off about the girl. "Tonia, want a sandwich." Tonia just sat down and nodded her head. Victoria went into the kitchen and made another sandwich. While she was busy she talked with Tonia through the open door that separated the dining area from the kitchen. "So Tonia, girl, what's wrong?" Tonia just looked up and sighed. "Is it that obvious that I'm a little sad?" "Yeah. So what's up?" Tonia sighed again. "Well, I overheard a conversation that one of the campers had and apparently I have someone crushing on me." Victoria walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich and handed it to Tonia. "Well, wouldn't that make you happy. I mean, if a guy was in love with me I'd be very joyous." Tonia just took a bite of the sandwich. "Well, it would be, but this guy likes me for my looks and my looks only. That's not why I joined this show. I wanted to escape my life of people only treating me like a piece of eye candy and start being treated like a normal human. Kiko understands this, but he's gay, so I can't go out with him. Why can't most guys be like him Victoria?" Victoria just shrugged. "I don't know girl. All I know is, maybe you should get rid of him at tonight's vote." Tonia then got up. "Thanks for the help Victoria, but I think I'll make that decision on my own." She walked out the front door and back to her cabin to get a quick beauty nap before the vote.

_**With Paul and Kiko...**_  
Paul and Kiko had been listening to the Killer Seagulls via Penny's walkie talkie necklace. They started to get bored and shut it off. Kiko sighed and flattened himself on the ground and looked up at the stars. Paul just looked down at him and laughed a little. Kiko then looked up and smiled. "May I ask what's so funny Paul?" Paul just shook his head. "No, it's nothing. Honestly." Kiko then stood up and sat next to Paul. "Sure. But I know something that will make you laugh." Paul just raised an eyebrow, unaware what Kiko was planning. Kiko than started to tickle Paul, causing him to roll around in the sand and laugh uncontrollably. "Stop that!" Kiko just smiled a little. "As you wish, Paul." Kiko lifted his hands off of Paul and lay down next to him. They both just looked at the stars for a little then Kiko turned on one side and looked at Paul. "So, Paul, who do you like here on the island?" At that Paul shot up and blushed a little. "No one. No one at all." Kiko just laughed a little. "Sure. The redness on your cheeks is from a sudden hot flash, or some unknown disease that only you have. Oh, somebody call a doctor. My dear teammate is dying. Ah, the horror! Now seriously. Who do you like?" Paul just turned his head and Kiko became slightly annoyed at this. "Do I have to list the names of everyone?" Paul still wouldn't respond. "Fine, let's begin. We have: Waverly, Rosalina, Penny..." (8 CAMPERS LATER) Paul mumbled to himself. "Nope, not even in the right gender ballpark." But Kiko heard this loud and clear. "Well, well, well. Paul McCarty is in the closet. Tell me how many adventures in Narnia have you had yet?" Paul just turned around and punched Kiko in the shoulder. "Okay, so maybe I am. Why does it matter to you?" Kiko just smirked a little. "My dear it's called blackmail. Now, I suggest if you want to keep that little confession between us you tell me who you like or I could go find Penny right now and tell her myself." Paul then became very serious. "What? You wouldn't dare." "Try me Paulie." Paul just grunted and got up to leave, but Kiko grabbed his hand and dragged him to the ground. He flattened him on his back and pinned his shoulders to the ground with his knees. Paul struggled and tried to break free, but he couldn't. Kiko just smiled. "Good. Now talk." Paul just blushed and turned his head to the right, hoping Kiko wouldn't notice what was happening right behind him. Kiko just waited and waited, but Paul remained silent. "Paul, I can stay like this all night. Talk." He then saw Paul's face become extremely bright red and got a hint as to what was going on. He turned his head around to take a look at Paul's pants and saw why he was blushing. "Well, if I can sense the message your little friend is trying to send me, I'm the one you have a crush on right?" Paul just nodded a little while Kiko smiled. "Great." He then pulled Paul up off of the ground and gave him a long, deep kiss. When he began to run out of air, Paul pulled out of it and took a few steps back. Kiko did the same and wore a smile of content. "Okay. Your secret's safe with me. I won't tell if you won't. Deal?" Paul just nodded, still trying to catch his breath from his first kiss. "Good. Anyways, I'll see you at the campfire, boo." Kiko walked back to his cabin and Paul just flattened himself out on the beach, still dazed from the kiss. But before he left he turned to Paul. "And Paulie, you might want to take a nice cold shower to address the situation in your pants." Paul just looked down to see he still had an erection. Kiko just laughed a little and walked away.

With Jessica and Ben...  
Jessica and Ben had been playing video games with each other since Victoria had told the Screaming Dolphins that they were going to have to send somebody home. Jessica had really grown to like Ben in more ways then one. She had fallen head over heels in love with him, but was to afraid to tell him how she felt because he was like a little brother to her. He was sweet, innocent, and had the same interest as video games as her. It would just be too awkward if they started dating. Besides, she wasn't exactly for another relationship after she had her heart broken by Garrett.

_Flashback..._  
_Jessica stood in the corner of the gymnasium at her prom sipping a glass of punch. There wasn't really much to do here. After all, it was at a private school she was at. It was pretty small, and the entire was low budget. No music, no dancing, not even any drama. Basically their "prom" was a social gathering with high school level entertainment and mediocre desserts. She sighed and decided to look around for her boyfriend and ask him if he wanted to get out of here and have some real fun. She began searching around the gym. Five minutes passed. Then ten. Then twenty. And still no sign of him. She felt a pang of worry and began looking around for her friend Dominic. "Hey Dom." Dominic was getting some punch and was happy to see Jessica. "Hey Jess. Can I help you." "Yeah. Have you seen Garrett anywhere?" Dominic thoughht for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I did see him go out into the hall like fifteen minutes ago. I didn't think to ask him anything before he left. Sorry." Jessica just smiled. "It's okay. I'd better go find him. I really wanna get out of here and have my own kind of fun." Dominic just smiled and went back to his seat to endure the next batch of student-provided entertainment. Jessica took a sip of punch before she walked out into the hall, hoping to find Garrett as soon as possible. She found him alright, but not in the way she wanted. What she saw next made her drop the punch glass and clench her fists. Garrett was kissing another girl against the locker, unaware that Jessica was watching. She went up to him and karate chopped an area below his right ear. He reeled back in pain and fell to the ground. She then turned to the girl he was kissing, who just ran away in terror, afraid what Jessica would do to her. Jessica just snorted and refocused her attention on Garrett, who had just realized that Jessica had just seen him cheating on her. "Um, hey babe. That was nothing. It was just-" She slammed a stilletto onto Garrett's chest several times in frustration. She just stood there as tears formed in her eyes. "How could you do this to me? After all that has happened in the three years we've been together, you have to ruin it for me, don't you? Well I hope you're happy Garrett, because you've done a hell of a good job." She left Garrett lying there on the ground, not even looking back to help him. She ran out of the school and into the dark night, never wanting to go back there ever again._  
_End Flashback_

Jessica the noticed a tear forming in her eye and she quickly wiped it away, hoping Ben didn't notice. She went back to playing her video game and thought over who to vote for.

**Okay, so I know this chapter is missing a few characters and that it feels sort of rushed, but I had to get ready for homecoming this week and I didn't have much time to write it. The one on Wednesday was a quick chapter I typed in an hour and a half to familiarize myself with the characters. Anyways, I didn't have much time to write this week because the homecoming decorating commitee really needed my help this week, so I didn't get much time to write. Plus, I had to practice the song I have to do, so that gave me even less time. So, I need the votes of the following campers by tomorrow afternoon: Nathan, Neveah, Ben, Sasha, Tonia, Sabine, and Zach. Now, since nobody on my story has been able to guess this, I think I'll try this group. IF you can figure out how schmidtybear and I plan to intertwine our stories, your character will get invincibility from either this week's or next week's elimination (your choice). So rattle your brains and take a stab at it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Peace!**

**- Allister**

**P.S.: Chris won't be back for some time. David has a fun little challenge planned for when McClean makes his return. Have fun guessing... heeheehee...**


	7. First Campfire Ceremony

The Screaming Dolphins gathered on the stumps near the fire pit, awaiting Victoria to give them the results. Victoria stood behind a small podium holding a plate of marshmallows. She cracked hher knuckles, cleared her throat, and began the campfire ceremony. "Okay. Seeing as how Chris has been injured by Penny, I'll be hosting for the next few weeks. Got it?" There was dead silence from the Screaming Dolphins, causing Victoria to be a little freaked out. "Okay... Anyways, campers. This is the dramatic campfire ceremony. You all have cast your votes, and one of you is going home tonight." She picked up a marshmallow in her fingers and lifted it for the campers to see. "Normally, this would be a marshmallow, but not here. Here it represents freedom from being voted off. Here, this simple marshmallow is a symbol of you overcoming the grueling tasks that we put before you. Here, it is-" The group of campers let out a long sigh. "WE GET IT!" Victoria frowned in disappointment. "Okay. You know the deal. If yI call your name, you get a marshmallow. If you do not receive a marshmallow you gotta hitch a ride on the Boat of Losers, which is departing from the Dock of Shame. Kay?" The campers nodded in approval. "Okay then. Let's get this over with. Jessica, Kiko, Nathan, Neveah, Sabine, and surprisingly Sasha." She chucked marshamllows to them all. Kiko looked worriedly at Paul, thinking he was done for. "Ben, Nolan, and Zach. You guys are also safe." The three happily received their marshamllows." Paul and Tonia sat on the edge of their stumps, hoping they wouldn't be voted off first. Victoria clutched the final marshmallow in her hand. "And the last camper to go home tonight is...

...

...

...  
...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...  
...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...  
...

...

...

... Paul." Kiko breathed a sigh of relief, while Tonia hung her head in sadness. Victoria all of a sudden got really upset. "Really you guys? She was a nice girl. Why did you have to vote her off?" Tonia just stood up and went over to Victoria. "Victoria, it's okay. I had fun while it lasted. Plus, I made a great friend in you." Victoria couldn't help but tear up at this and hugged Tonia. Tonia returned it gladly, sad that she had to be the first one voted off. After the hug, Victoria walked Tonia over to the end of the dock and onto the vote. Tonia stepped on, and it pulled off into the night. Victoria waved goodbye and muttered to herself. "I promise I will get you back on this island. I promise." She returned to the others, angry at them for voting off a smart and attractive young lady who could have helped them in their challenges. She gave them all an angry, which cause the Screaming Dolphins to skedaddle out of there. After they were gone, Victoria turned to the camera. "Well, there you have it. Tonia is the first camper voted off. Who will be next to leave the island? What havoc will I cause while Chris and daddy are away? Tune in next week to find out!"

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in like forever. My aunt in Pennsylvania had a stroke, so we went to see her and check up on how she was feeling. Then, when I came home, some people got their votes messed up, so I had to wait for that. So, sorry for the belated ceremony, and I'm so sorry for Tonia. I had a lot of fun with her and was sad to see her be the first one voted off. Tune in Saturday (hopefully) to see the next installment of Total Drama Island: Winter Paradise!**

**P.S.: Should I do an Aftermath thingy for this. Leave a review letting me know. :)**


	8. PaKo, Toby, and Victoria!

**Hey guys it's David. I need to ask a favor of you guys for the next challenge. I need you to PM me a dream your character might have in the middle of the night. It can be funny, serious, sexy, etc. Just make it creative! This is hy I was sad to see Tonia leave, cuz I wanted to see her dream. :'( Anyways, here's the intro to Saturday's chapter. :D**

Victoria sighed and went to Chris' cozy island hut, located near a secluded waterfall behind the camp in the woods. She opened the door and plopped down on a hammock that Chris had set up. Victoria was surprised at how little Chris had put in this hut. She expected much more from the sadistic host, but was a little happy at the simplicity. Other than the hammock she was lying on, there was a small kitchenette that was equipped with a small gas oven and a dishwasher, a small TV on a black end table, and a metal square in the middle of the floor. She was a little intrigued by the metal square, so she went over and knet down next to it. It looked like it was nothing special, but she decided to knock it a couple of times just to be safe. Knowing Chris it could be anything from a pit of angry bears to a lavish wine cellar. After she knocked it, a voice was heard on the other side. "Chris! Just a sec man. I finally finished it!" Victoria screamed a little and hid behind the end table, cowering in fear. The metal square was lifted up and a scraggly teenager stepped out. "Chris? Chris? Dude, where are you?" Victoria then stepped out from behind the end table cautiously. "Um, Chris got injured by a camper. I'm his subsitute host, Victoria." She took a nervous step towards the goofy looking figure. He had a butterscotch moptop and a pair of beady teal eyes which were hidden behind a pair of wire frame glasses. He wore a egg white t-shirt with a yellow smiley face in the middle and a pair of grey sweatpants. He wore a pair of black galoshes and was drenched in oil stains and dust bunnies, which Victoria considered a little odd considering that he was being kept below a sandy surface. Despite being underneath the ground, he had surprisingly tanned skin, kinda like Noah's. He was holding a wrench in his right hand and wiped some sweat off his forehead with the left. As strange as the little muggin was, Victoria wanted some answers, and it looked like he was the only one who could supply them. "So... Hi. I'm Victoria, and you are..." She motioned her hand so he'd finish the sentence she had started. He smiled a welcoming grin. "Well, hi Victoria. I'm... well I don't really have an actual name. Chris just calls me Tekkie." Victoria just sighed and held her head in her hand. "Seriously? How can you not have a name?" Tekkie just shrugged. "Well, I really don't know. Then again, I do have a little memory loss. That might contribute to it." Victoria just gave him a blank stare, unable on how to respond. "Um... okay. You know what, I'm gonna call you Toby. Tekkie just sounds too... oddball." Tek- er... I mean Toby shrugged. "Okay. Toby it is." Victoria smiled in content at solving this problem, but still had a lot of questions. "So Toby, what exactly do you do for Chris?" Toby had wandered over to the kitchenette's refrigerator and grabbed a can of soda. He cracked the top open and took a small sip. "Well, I make the gadgets for the show. You see that TV?" Victoria nodded, remembering the small TV on that end table. "I made that myself." He smiled and waited for a response. Victoria smirked a little. "You made that? Well, that's impressive. What else have you made." Toby smiled in happiness that someone appreciated his work. "Well, come on down and I'll show you." Victoria followed the teen down the stairs cautiously, unsure of what Toby had prepared. He flipped on a light switch and revealed a small underground hideaway. It had a bed in the far corner, and next to that was what appeared to be a tanning bed. The walls were covered in blue prints for all types of gadgets and contraptions, and there was a small desk with tools and red containers on it. On the wall where the light switch was a small chair and table in front of a large set of television sets that showed different areas of the camp, and the campers in them. One screen showed Ben and Jessica sitting on the Screaming Dolphins cabin porch playing video games and laughing. The next one showed Rosalina sneaking in to the kitchen and stealing a bag of chips from Chef's massive store room of a fridge. The next one gave Victoria a little shock. It was a shot of Kiko and Paul making out near the waterfall where Chris' cabin was. She turned to Toby, who was sitting at the desk messing with the blueprints of some invention. "Hey Toby, can you get audio on one of these screens?" Toby looked up and smiled. "Yeah, just touch the screen you want to hear audio from. When you get bored just touch it again to mute it. Victoria, a little shocked that this goofy looking kid could create usch advanced technology, tapped the screen with Paul and Kiko on it and sat down in the chair.

_**With Paul and Kiko...**_  
Figuring that he and his boo needed to unwind after such a stressful night, Kiko dragged a blindfolded Paul to a special spot he had found in the forest of the island. Paul felt he had been walking for ages and was getting tired. "Are we there yet?" he whined. Kiko just scoffed at him and didn't respond. They walked for a few more paces, then Kiko stopped, almost causing Paul to trip. When they settled, Kiko took the blindfold off of Paul, awaiting his boyfriend's reaction to it. "Well. Whataya think?" Paul just gasped and took in what he saw. It was a giant waterfall that was surrounded by palm trees and parrots. The moonlight barely shown through the palms, yet the light that did reflected off the waterfall setting a calming, romantic atmosphere. Paul turned to Kiko and looked at him in amazment. "How the hell did you find this place? It's amazing. Spectacular. Fantas-" Kiko put a finger on his lips and took of his shirt. "I know, and that's why I brought you here. Plus, I figured we needed some alone time. Wanna go for a swim?" Kiko was in his boxers at this point, which were covered in pictures of those tiny candy hearts you receive on Valentine's Day, complete with the corny little messages. Paul couldn't help but snicker at this, and shrugged. "Sure. But you have to promise me that you won't laugh at my boxers. Okay?" Kiko sighed and nodded his head, getting impatient. Paul stripped down to his boxers, which had a print of Winnie the Pooh on them. Kiko didn't laugh. On the outside that is. He just let out a heavy sigh before speaking. "Well, those are cute." He smiled a goofy little smile and grabbed Paul by the wrist. "Now quit stalling and jump with me!" They both ran hand in hand to the end of the waterfall and jumped down into the lake below, screaming the entire way down. After they splashed into the bottom, they surfaced and instantly swam for the shore. The both climbed up on land, shivering like crazy, but laughing all the more. After they settled down they laid down on their backs and looked at the stars. Kiko sighed and turned to Paul, who was looking as hot as ever in his dripping wet boxers, and tapped his shoulder. "Hey Paul. Wanna make out?" Paul just looked at him with eager eyes. "I thought you'd never ask." He pulled the Mexican boy in for a deep passionate kiss, lasting for several minutes before they broke it off. Kiko then began breathing a little roughly. "Well, looks like I've taught you well Paulie. Do ya maybe wanna... take this a step further?" Paul just blushed under the moonlight, unsure of what to say. "Um... well... where exactly could we do... that? It's not like the campers are gonna be too excited to see us doing it." Kiko smiled and pointed behind him. "Chris has a nice little hut that a way with a nice comfy hammock. You in?" He stuck out his hand. Paul thought for a moment, nodded, and grabbed for the hand. They walked towards the hut, unaware that Victoria had seen the entire thing, and was being sent into a panic attack.

_**In Toby's Cozy Hideaway...**_  
Victoria tapped the screen and started to panic. "Oh shit, oh shit oh shit! Toby, what are we going to do?" But Toby wasn't there, but was rather upstairs getting some food for himself. Victoria tried to remain calm, taking very deep, staggered breaths. She knew that if she stayed quiet Kiko and Paul wouldn't know about her. But she worried for Toby. What if got beaten up by the couple? What if he was sent to the emergency room? What if he sued the show? Victoria then smacked herself across the face, controlling herself. She was beginning to turn into Chris, and that would be terrible. She then decided that she needed some place to hide, and find it fast. She darted her eyes back and forth across the room and saw the perfect place to hide: a giant contraption covered by a white sheet. She heard the door of the hut open, and she tiptoed to the thingy and hid under the sheet, hoping Toby would be okay.

_**With Toby...**_  
Toby had gotten hungry and went upstairs to make some food. He opened a cabinet and looked at the plethora of food Chris kept there. There were chips, canned peaches, and other things, but none of them really appealed to him. Then he saw it. A big red box labeled brownies. He smiled and reached up for it, deciding that he might as well do SOMETHING with all the free time he was going to have tonight. He placed it on the counter and grabbed a bowl and put the ingredients into the bowl. He began to stir and hummed "Put Your Records On" to himself, when all of a sudden the door flew open to show Kiko and Paul taking small steps backwards and making out profusely. Toby smiled and set the brownie bowl down on the counter. He walked over to the couple and tapped Paul on the shoulder, causing him to become startled and hide behind Kiko, who was just laughing at Paul's reaction. "Who the fuck are you? I swear if you tell anyone you saw us I will fu-" Kiko bopped him on the nogging and walked over to Toby, and ruffled up his moptop. "Relax Paul. This is Tekkie. He's Chris' assistant, and he's like my best friend on the island. Other than you of course." Toby smiled and put an arm around Kiko's shoulder. "Actually, my name is Toby now. It just keeps changing, but I don't mind. Anyways, you're Paul? Kiko's told me a lot about you, and you seem like a nice guy." Paul was still confused at this, causing Kiko to sigh. "Okay Paul, this is Toby. I met him a few days ago, and I've told him everything about us. Don't worry, he has to stay in here or else Chris will fire him, so he won't be telling anyone, right?" Toby nodded, and Paul breathed a sigh of relief, but then blushed madly and hid behind the end table, hiding his boxerclad body. Kiko laughed and let Toby get back to cooking his brownies. He grabbed Paul and pulled him into a kiss, then pushed him onto the hammock. He reached for the elastic of his boxers to pull them down, but Toby shouted to him from across the room. "Kiko, if you're gonna do that at least get one of the condoms Chris keeps in the drawer over here." He threw one over to Kiko, who gave him thumbs up. Toby put the mixture of brownie ingredients into a pan and into the oven. "Hey Kiko, can you let me know when the brownies are done?" Kiko, who was making out with Paul on the hammock, gave another thumbs up. "Thanks Keek." Toby said as he went down the steps and shut the metal door, leaving the boys to have some fun. He looked around to see no Victoria, figuring she must have left. He went back to the desk and continued to sketch away on the blueprints he was working on, while the boys had fun upstairs.

_**45 Sassy, Seductive, And Splendidly Sexy Minutes Later...**_  
Paul had rested his head on Kiko's tanned chest as they both lay asleep, in their boxers (c'mon!). Toby heard the beeping of the oven and walked upstairs to see the lovers asleep in the hammock. He took the brownies out of the oven and walked back downstairs, letting the boys enjoy their post-sex nap. (:D) He sighed in boredom, unsure of what to do from here. Then he got a wonderfully evil idea. He walked over to the sheet and lifted off the object, revealing a panicked Victoria breathing into a brown paper bag. "Victoria! There you are! I've been wondering where you were." Victoria looked up at Toby. "Are they gone yet? Did they hurt you? ARE YOU GOING TO SUE US?" Toby just took a step back. "Um, okay, somebody needs to take a chill pill. Kiko and Paul woudn't hurt a fly, and I don't have any money to afford a lawyer, so I won't be suing any time soon. Anyways, wanna have fun with my latest invention?" Victoria just looked at him confused and still in shock. "Okay, the thing you're sitting against. That's my newest creation. It's called the Dream Enterer 3500. As the name implies, it allows you to enter people's dreams, and Kiko and Paul are asleep. Wanna peer into their subconscious?" Victoria nodded, feeling a little relieved that Toby was okay. "Okay, then put this helmet on and we'll begin our grand excursion." Victoria plopped on the helmet and Toby hit a button. She saw blackness, but was then surrounded by a blue mist and she began to feel a little strange. She then saw more colored mist surrounding her. Greens, pinks, oranges, yellows, purples, even some colors that she couldn't even describe. All these mists surrounded her, and she knew that this was going to be a long night. Then she got an idea that excited her. Why not make this a challenge? Judge the campers on their dreams' creativity, content, and overall appeal of their dream. Toby could even help judge. She soon smiled and was about to enjoy the trip of a life time...

So there you have it. A preview of the next chapter, a new intern, and more PaKo (this is my abbreviation for Kiko and Paul! how kewl is tht!) romance. Anyways, PM me those dreams so I can start typing this chapter up a.s.a.p., and I'll hopefully see y'all on Saturday. This is David, signing off.


	9. The Second Challenge! Part 1

Victoria and Toby were surrounded by smoke that was changing every color of the rainbow. After a little bit, the smoke faded away and both of them were seated in a large school auditorium in the back row. Victoria was about to speak, but all of a sudden a spotlight shot on and revealed Kiko sitting on a stool with an acoustic guitar. He started to strum, and Victoria decided to not say a word, as not to be discovered. He took a deep breath and sang into the microphone in front of him.

_Three little birds, sat on my window And they told me I don't need to worry Summer came like cinnamon, so sweet Little girls double-dutch on the concrete_

_Maybe sometimes, we got it wrong, but it's alright And nothing seems to change, and it all will stay the same Ohh, don't you hesitate_

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song You go ahead, let your hair down Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams Just go ahead, let your hair down_

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow_

_Blue as the sky, somber and lonely Sipping tea in a bar by the roadside Don't you let those other boys fool you Gotta love that awful hairdo_

_Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change Don't you think it's strange?_

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song You go ahead, let your hair down Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams Just go ahead, let your hair down_

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow_

_Just more than I could take, pity for pity's sake Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?_  
_Do what you want to_

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song You go ahead, let your hair down Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams Just go ahead, let your hair down_

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song You go ahead, let your hair down Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams Just go ahead, let your hair down_

_Ohh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow_

Victoria was about to applaud the boy for his amazing performance, but was stopped by Toby. "You can't let him know we're here. It will disrupt the real world. Okay? Just stay quiet. Please." Victoria sighed, and looked back up at Kiko, who was looking off stage and talking to someone. "What did you think Jamie?" A tall boy in a dark green sweatshirt walked on stage and patted Kiko on the back. "You got this talent show in the bag Keek. If anything, we'll have Aiko and those other idiots waving their white flags in no time." Kiko frowned a little and stood off the stool. "Dude, you need to stop singling out Aiko. She's not that bad once you get to know her." "Keek, you know she's a bad apple with a heart of stone. You can't trust her. Why do you protect her anyways? It's like you have a crush on her." Kiko sighed and started to walk off stage left, was stopped by Jamie grabbing his wrist. "You don't. Right?" Kiko turned around and sighed. "Jamie, you know I'm gay. If anybody has a crush on her it's you." Jamie pulled him in closer. "Wow you are so wrong." Kiko tried to push himself away, but Jamie was too strong. "Jamie, let me go. You're hurting my wrist, and you're acting really wei-" He was cut off by Jamie giving him a quick peck on the lips. Kiko just stood there aghast and slapped Jamie across the face, causing him to loosen his grip and letting Kiko take a few unbalanced step backwards. "What was that?" Jamie just smirked and took a step towards Kiko. "Keek, when I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful person in the world. I wanted you. I still want you. I will always want you." He took another step forwards, and Kiko took another step back. "Well Jamie, I don't want you, so just leave me alone." He took another step back, and Jamie became furious. "What? How could you not want this? I will have you! You will be MINE!" He chased Kiko off the stage and into the seats. Kiko ran and ran, screaming for help all the way. All of a sudden a girl walked in a door near the back of the auditorium, and saw what was going on. She rushed down the aisle and flew into a jump kick, which collided with Jamie and sent him into the stage. A loud snap was heard as he collided and he slumped down to the ground. Kiko, who had just seen this, started to walk towards Jamie to make sure he was okay, but was stopped by the girl. "Kiko, get out. Now." Kiko wanted to protest, but he just wanted to get out of there. He walked out the girl had came in, but gave a quick glance back at the two, then rushed out the door into the hallway. Victoria just watched all of this with amazement, but was all of a sudden grabbed by Toby and they were surrounding by the multi-colored smoke.

Before she could blink, the two of them were back in Toby's hideaway under the hut. Victoria took off the helmet she was wearing and looked at a depressed Toby with a perplexed look. "What the fuck was that?" Toby looked at her with a cold expression. "Don't ask." Victoria just sighed then remembered the idea she had. "Hey Toby, you wanna use this machine for a challenge?" Toby then smiled at her. "Silly, Chris was already going to use this when I finished. Let's do it again!" Victoria smiled and put the helmet back on, wondering what dream they would go to next.

The smoke then transported them to the beach of the Wawanakwa. There Paul and Kiko sat on matching beach towels sipping some red wine, enjoying a setting sun. Toby and Victoria were watching from behind some bushes, waiting for something to happen, but they just sat there. And sat there. And sat there some more. Victoria tapped Toby on the shoulder, and he got the message.

He teleported back to the hideaway, and Victoria frowned a little. "Well that was boring. Let's visit somebody else's dream." Toby nodded in agreement, he hit a button, and they were off.

The smoke transported them to a room in which Ben was sitting in one of those office chairs that has the wheels on them, and was playing his DS. Victoria and Toby had been transported to his closet, and had opened it slightly to see what he was doing. Victoria sighed even more than she had last time. Toby heard her, and was about to transport away, when all of a sudden the room began to shake. Victoria fell over on top of Toby, and Ben fell out of his chair. Then it became calm again, but then Ben saw a large flash of red hurtling towards his house. He then hid underneath his bed in fear, and the object landed with a big KABOOMS (cuz you know, dreams need an explosion or something to get the plot rolling) in his backyard. Ben then scurried out from under his bed and looked outside and saw a metal capsule near his porch. Toby and Victoria had been looking through the door the entire time, and were enjoying how this dream was shaping up. Ben, scared and intrigued about what had just happened, took cautious steps towards his closet and reached inside, grasping for whatever he could use to defend himself. Victoria and Toby saw him walking towards the closet, and were trying to cram themselves behind Ben's clothes and boxes, but Ben reached in a grabbed Victoria's leg by accident, causing her to let out a small yelp. Ben heard this and became a little creeped out, but just reached in some more and grabbed an umbrella. He wielded it like it was sword, and rushed down the stairs. Victoria, wanting to see how this would turn out, stumbled out of the closet with Toby close behind her. They tiptoed down the stairs behind Ben and followed him outside towards the metal capsule, but still stayed out of his sight. Ben walked up to the capsule slowly and sees a red button. He pushed the button with the umbrella and waited to see what would happen. Toby and Victoria looked at each other worriedly. A strange circular flower pattern (brownie points for a somewhat Scoobie Doo reference) started to emanate from the capsule, surrounding the three and sending their visions into white. A few seconds later, the three woke up inside a room with metal walls and no exit. Victoria became extremely worried and decided to steal the umbrella. She took of her shoes, as not to make any noise against the floor, and tiptoed over to Ben, who was distracted by the room. Victoria thought to herself on how to steal it. Unable to think of anything, she smacked Ben upside the head, causing him to drop the umbrella and rub his head. She picked it up with ease and tiptoed back over to Toby, who was giving her golf claps with his fingertips. She opened the umbrella and they both cowered behind it. Ben looked around the room (still oblivious to Toby and Victoria) and wondered where he was. Then all of a sudden his teammates stood in the room. Jessica, Nathan, Kiko, Neveah, Nolan, Paul, Sabine, Sasha, and the newly eliminated Tonia. All of them stood there. The room then started flashing red and an alarm started to sound off. A computerized voice was heard in the room. "FORMATION COMPLETE. ENTERING SYSTEM." Then everything went black.

_**With Ben...**_  
Ben shot out of his sleep and smiled. He reached under his bunk and pulled out a notepad in the shape of a Pokeball and a pencil. He flipped the page and wrote down the dream he had and sat on his bed, unable to go back to sleep. He then heard a sound outside, and looked out the window to see what it was. Jessica was sitting on a stump playing her PSP and cursing as she lost to whatever boss she was fighting. Ben sighed and couldn't help but smile a little. Jessica was being Jessica, and it made him happy. She was like family to him here. He sighed again and decided to play his DS until morning.

_**With Toby and Victoria...**_  
The both of them had been flung against a wall and were crumpled up on the floor, still in pain. Toby raised a finger as if remembering something. "Oh yeah. If somebody wakes up, that will happen." Victoria just clutched her throbbing head, feeling a little disoriented. "Uf... Toby, can you check out the next dream? I need to rest me head." Toby nodded and put his helmet back on.

The smoke transported Toby into a large hexagonal formation of soldiers with a uniformed Graig in the center. "Okay men, listen up. We may be outnumbered, but we will conquer." The soldiers responded with a group salute, and Graig smiled with content. "Okay, now here's the battle plan. Infantry Bravo, climb into the trees and wait for my command. When you hear me say 'charge', you attack the enemy. Understood?" Infantry Bravo gave a group salute and started into the trees, awaiting the rivak infantry's attack. The enemy closed in, and Graig's men started to open fire on them. One by one the enemy fell, giving Graig a giant advantage. Graig stood in the middle of the hexagon, shouting orders to his men, when all of a sudden an artillery cannon fired a shot and took out several men. He and Toby both turned to see seven enemy troops pushing the cannon towards them slowly, firing shots slowly and taking out large chunks of soldiers of his soldiers. Toby, scared for his life, ran and his behind a bush to watch the rest of the battle ensue. The morale of Graig's troops had been lowered because of the cannon's superiority. Graig needed to think fast if he wanted to limit the number of casualities this battle would have. He then concocted a crazy plan that he was sure would work. He turned to the trees. "Bravo, hold your positions and wait for the signal." The cannon moved forward till it was about twenty feet from the soldiers in the trees. The enemy troops had also moved forward and were now eighty feet from the hexagon. Graig waited for the right moment to attack. The cannon fired a shot and was reloading, allowing Graig the perfect oppurtunity to strike. He looked up at the trees. "Bravo! Go, go, go!" All of a sudden eighty of Graig's soldiers sprung out of the trees and attacked the cannon. They instantly defeated the seven soldiers guarding it, and immediately turned it around to fire at the enemy. The enemy troops saw this and ran away. Graig commanded his men to follow after them and leave no survivors. They did as they were commanded, and Toby watched in amazement, thinking of how strategic this kid was. He decided that he had spent enough time in this dream, so he rose from the bush. Unfortunately, he stepped on a dry twig, drawing Graig's attention to him. Graig just smirked at him. "Well, well, well. What do we have here. An enemy spy? A traitorous soldier? A stranger?" Toby was about to speak, but froze in place at what Graig did next. "Well, no matter who you are, I'll have the pleasure of killing you myself." He pulled out a pistol from is belt and cocked it. "Any last words?" Toby just smiled. "Yeah. Bye bye." He hit a button on his helmet and the smoke slowly surrounding him, leaving a flabbergastd Graig behind to wonder what had just happened.

Toby appeared back in the room and looked at a sleeping Victoria, who just collapsed on the floor. He walked over to her and tapped her lightly with his foot. She grunted a little and woke up. "Huh? Wha? Where am I?" Toby sighed and dragged her over to the Dream Enterer 3500. "You wanna enter another dream?" Victoria nodded and placed the helmet on her head, but not before she got an idea. "Can I request that we enter someone's dream?" Toby shrugged. "I don't see why not." Victoria smiled. "Can we see Nolan's dream? Tonia mentioned that she had overheard Weston talking to him about voting. I wanna see what that was all about." Toby just cocked and eyebrow, but did as he was told. He hit a blue button and a computerized voice was heard. "Hello Master Tekk. Who's dream would you like to enter?" Toby cleared his throat. "Nolan." The smoke started pouring out, but immediately receded back into the machine. The voice spoke again. "Access denied." Victoria just stood there, jaw dropped. "WHAT? How can access be denied? WHAT IS THIS FRESHLY MADE BULLSHIT?" Toby turned to her and took his helmet off. "The Dream Enterer 3500 can only work if the person is asleep. Nolan must be awake." "Fine try Weston." Toby tried it again and got the same response. Victoria was becoming irritated. "Fine. What about Jessica? That girl is really weird, and I wanna see how her brain works." Toby tried a third time. "Access denied." Toby then got an idea. "Waverly."

The smoke surrounded them and they were soon transported to a high school classroom, sitting in two regular desks in the back of the room. Waverly was a few rows ahead of them, but was busy drawing in her binder, so they didn't need to worry about her. They looked up at the clock and saw the time. 8:00 A.M. They both sighed and waited for whoever was supposed to come in Waverly's dream to come. 5 minutes passed. 10 minutes passed. 20 minutes passed. Waverly was humming 'Under The Sea', still drawing away in her binder when a large man walked into the classroom. He wore a white dress shirt and black pants. He wore one of those goofy little Christmas ties that light up and sing a cute little Christmas carol and a pair of dark grey dress shoes. He stood up at the front of the classroom and cleared his throat to speak. "Hello students, I am your principal, M-" "Hi Mr. McClelland! How are you?" Waverly interrupted. Mr. McClelland cast a look in her direction. "Anyways, I am Mr. McClelland, your school principal. I'm sorry to inform you that M-" "Hey Mr. M, do you know where Ms. Lewis is?" Waverly blurted. Mr. McClelland sighed and turned to Waverly. "Ms. Bloss, please don't interrupt me. Okay? Now as I was saying. Ms. Lewis is unable to come to school today and her substitute just called in sick as well. So, in lieu of the recent events, you are going-" "TO GO ICESKATING?" Waverly butted in. The other students snickered at this a little, and Mr. McClelland became furious. "Ms. Bloss, you know what? We'll go ice skating! If it will make you remain quiet, we will go ice skating! OKAY?" Waverly smiled and the others around her cheered. Victoria smiled and Toby transported the both of them back to his little hideaway.

When they arrived back at the room they were both smiling. "Well that was a nice dream." Toby said. Victoria nodded in agreement. They rested for a brief moment, and returned to their grand dream adventure.

The smoke poured out of the machine and teleported them to the cliff from the original Camp Wawanakwa. Zane and Crystal stood there, arguing with each other. And Crystal was winning. "Zane, you are such a chicken. There is no way you could survive that jump into the lake." Crystal yelled. Zane got a little angry at this. "I could to!" "Then prove it." Zane then became flustered. "wha... I could nev...I mean I could, bu... You know what? Fine! Lemme go get my skateboard!" Zane yelled. He stormed off down the cliff while Crystal was smiling with content. Victoria and Toby just gave each other a 'what the fuck be going down here?' look and returned to watching Zane's dream. Zane stormed back up the cliff with his skateboard, and set it down about 30 feet from the edge of the cliff. He propelled himself off the cliff on his skateboard, and was flying in the air. He gradually descende and kersplooshed into the lake. Victoria and Toby gave each other a 'omg this is so boring' look. Toby then transported back to his hideaway.

When they arrived back, Toby let out a sigh. "Victoria, how bout you take the next dream? These are getting a little too boring for me." Victoria nodded and put her helmet back on.

The smoke surrounded Victoria and she was transported to a giant mall. Crystal was there walking around with another girl. "Oh my gosh Alli, today has been so much fun." Crystal said to her friend. Alli just smiled. "I know. Especially when we knocked over that guy in the chicken costume giving out free samples! Oh, that was priceless." Both girls laughed, but Crystal stopped when something in her favorite store caught her eye. "Alli, look." They both stared at what was the cutest shirt ever. Crystal reached for it, but it spontaneously combusted right before her eyes. She took a step back, and all the clothes around her combusted to. Then the enitre mall was ablaze. Crystal started coughing because of the smoke, and tried to look around for Alli. "Alli! *cough cough* ALLI!" She frantically searched aaround the store, but she was nowhere to be found. Crystal then decided to give up. She fell to her knees and yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Victoria, who had been watching this the entire time, just couldn't let the girl burn. She rushed over to Crystal and threw her over her shoulder. Crystal struggled to break free from the strange girl who had picked her up, pounding her fists against Victoria's back. Victoria just brushed it off and ran towards the entrance of the mall. She made it out with Crystal and set her down on the pavement, and looked at the burning mall. Crystal just sat there, crying over the loss of her friend. Why couldn't that stranger have just left her in there? Victoria just looked at Crystal from underneath her helmet with a look of perplexion. Why was this girl dreaming something like that? She sighed and tranpsorted away as an ambulance and several fire trucks arrived on the scene.

Victoria was now back in the hideaway and Toby was sleeping on his bed. Victoria smiled a little at the sleeping teen. He was starting to grow on the girl, but then somebody took a step from behind her, causing Victoria to turn around and kick the mysterious stranger across the face with her combat boot. "Ow! Chica, what was that for?" Kiko said, clutching his cheek. Paul then rushed down the stairs. "Kiko, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not so sure about Victoria here. Her father's craziness is starting to rub off on her." Victoria blushed and put on a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I thought you were an intruder. Don't sneak up on someone like that next time. Kay?" "Sure. So what have you been up to? Messing around with Toby's invention?" Victoria nodded and put the helmet back on. "Now both of you go away. I'm busy." she said. Kiko sighed, but snatched the helmet off her head. "Not until I learn what this thing does! Paulie, put the other one on." Paul did as he was told, and Kiko pushed Victoria away and into the blueprint desk. A loud thud was heard as Victoria's head collided with the desk. Kiko and Paul looked over her to make sure she was okay. She was fine, but Victoria was knocked unconcscious by the blow. Kiko hit the red button on his helmet, and soon he and his boyfriend were surrounded by the smoke.

Paul and Kiko were soon transported to the back stage of a concert, and were decked out in blonde wigs and shimmering scarlet dresses. Paul looked at Kiko with a look of worry. "Keek, do you know where we are?" Paul said taking off his helmet. Kiko nodded and took of his helmet as well. "Yeppers, but first we gotta hide these helmets." Kiko said. They looked around and decided to hide them behind a group of sandbags that were lying around. Then Paul looked at Kiko, who looked like he was enjoying his dress a little too much. "Kiko, where are we?" Paul asked. "Oh yeah. Toby had been telling me that he was crating a machine that would allow you to enter people's dreams. I guess he finished it and we're in someone's dream. The real question is: who's dream are we in?" Both boy shrugged, and a man in a dark blue tuxedo pushed them both on stage. "Girls, you need to be on stage. NOW!" They were shoved onto a platform and microphones were placed in front of them. Kiko looked at Paul. "Well, it looks like we're going to find out." The curtains were raised and a roaring crowd was revealed to them. Then, a piano started playing and a platform started to rise from beneath the stage and into everybody's view. The crowd went even wilder and started to chant a name, but they were so out of sync neither Kiko or Paul could make it out. They looked at the platform to see who was receiving so much praise, and they dropped their jaws at who it was. Everybody's favorite bookworm was looking drop dead gorgeous in a long flowing crimson ball gown. The crowd quieted down a little as she took a breath and began to sing.

_Dont' try to explain your mind I know what's happening here_

_ One minute it's love And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_  
_My world is nothing when you don't I'm not here without a shield Can't go back now_

"Kiko what exactly are we supposed to do?" Paul whispered. Kiko sighed. "We're the back-up singers you dunce. Now get ready. Here comes our part." Kiko whispered back. Paul turned back to the microphone, waiting for Kiko to start, because he had no idea what to do.

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing _

_These times when we climb so fast, just to fall back down again _

_Why we gotta fall for it now?_

Paul looked over at Kiko, who was taking a deep breath. Paul did the same, ready to sing his heart out.

_I never meant to start a war You know I never wanna hurt you Don't even know what we're fighting for Why does love always feel like a battlefield? A battlefield? A battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield? A battlefield? A battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like..._

_Can't swallow our pride_

_ Neither of us wanna raise that flag _

_If we can't surrender, we're both gonna lose what we had_

_I never meant to start a war You know I never wanna hurt you Don't even know what we're fighting for Why does love always feel like a battlefield? A battlefield? A battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield? A battlefield? A battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like..._

_I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor, get your armor_

_ I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor, get your armor _

_I guess you better go and get your..._

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight And in the morning we'd wake and we'd be alright 'Cause baby we don't have to fight And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield _

_Why does love always feel like..._  
_Why does love always feel like..._  
_A battlefield? A battlefield?_

_I never meant to start a war You know I never wanna hurt you Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

The piano played on as the audience went beserk for Lydia, who waved to her fans for a little bit and quickly ran off stage. The cries of the fans made Paul smile a little, and he did a curtsy, causing Kiko to laugh a little. Then the two of the wondered why she had left with such haste. Kiko and Paul followed her, and they saw she went into her dressing room. Paul put his ear against the door, and heard a strange sound. They went in, and saw her crying with her head in her hands. Paul walked over to her and put a hand her back. She shot up and looked at both of them with angry eyes. "What do you two want?" she said through her teeth. Paul just backed away and said the first thing that came to his mind. "We wanted to congratulate you on another great performance." he said. Lydia then sighed and looked at the two. "Thanks, but it's pointless if_ he _didn't hear it. Who are you two anyways?" she responded. Kiko caught on with the charade and spoke up, "We're your new back-up singers. I'm Koko and that's Paulina." Paul looked at him for a split second with a 'great job dude' look. He then turned his attention back to Lydia, who was not crying anymore, but still looked a little sad. "So," Paul started up again, "who is this 'he' you're talking about, hon?" Lydia turned in her chair and picked up a bouquet of roses from a table next to her mirror. She then handed them to Paul, who looked them over. "These roses were given to me a couple of concerts ago by a sweet guy named Graig. He was really nice and really smart. Not to mention cute, but he was very... aggressive. Whenever another fan would look at me, he would cast and angry glare or attack them I've been closing my concerts with that song all the time, hoping that he'd hear it and learn that he needs to be less evil." Kiko and Paul just looked at each other, then at the roses, then at Lydia. Paul, who found the situation to get a little awkward after that, turned towards the door. "Well Lydia, Koko and I need to get going. Bye." he said, grabbing Kiko's wrist and dragging him out of the dressing room. Kiko looked at him, and go the message. They ran over to the sandbags, put the helmets on, and saw Lydia rushing towards them. "The roses!" she screamed. Paul was about to take hand them to her, but Kiko hit the button and they were teleported to Toby's hideaway. Lydia watched as smoke surrounded the two supposed back-up singers. And her roses. She dove into the smoke, hoping to catch them, but dove into the sandbags. She stared in awe at the smoke, and started crying again. "Why? Why does this always happen to me?" she screamed to the sky, shaking her fist angrily in defeat.

They arrived back in the room, and they took the helmets off. Paul looked at Kiko furiously. "Why did you do that?" "Because, I had an idea. Look at what you're holding." Paul looked down and saw what he was clutching: the bouquet of roses. He just stood there in amazement at what had just happened. Kiko smiled. "And I have the perfect plan Paulie. Now, we gotta go, 'cause Victoria ain't gonna be to happy with me when she wakes up." "Okay." Paul and Kiko ran up the stairs, shutting the door behind them. The ran up to the top of the waterfall, put their clothes back on, and ran back to the camp to exact their plan.

With Victoria and Toby...  
Victoria woke up a few minutes after Kiko and Paul had left. She was not happy about what Kiko had done. He had ruined one of the dreams she was going to judge AND had knocked her unconscious. "Stupid teenagers. Can't take a hint can they?" she said in anger. She just scowled, and decided to deal with him later. She was about to enter another dream, but then decided to see what campers were awake. She walked over to the monitors that showed the campers, and tapped the one with Rosalina on it.

_**With Rosalina...**_  
Rosalina had spent the entire night raiding Chef's pantry of all it's delicious food. She figured that Chef would be back soon, so she was enjoying decent food. Then again, she would've enjoyed this decent food no matter if Chef was here, thanks to a little pregame conversation.

_Flashback..._  
_Rosalina had walked over to Chef on the first day, because if she knew anything, she wanted to be on his good side. Chef was taking out the garbage, so she thought this would be the perfect oppurtunity to talk to him in private. She walked over to Chef, and smiled at the psychotic cook. "Hello Master Chef." Chef just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What do ya want, maggot? In case you couldn't notice, I'm busy." he barked. Rosalina then put on a serious face. "Yes darling, I have eyes. Just to save my time and yours, I have a proposal to make." "I ain't interested." Chef said walking away from the girl. "Not even for half the prize money?" she said. Chef then turned around, enticed by the offer. "I'm listening." he said. Rosalina smiled from the corner of her mouth. "I'll give you half of the money if you promise me you won't feed me that slop you call food. And don't try to argue with me, because you think the exact same thing about your 'food'." she said. Chef grunted, knowing she was right about that. He thought for a moment, and nodded his head. "Fine crazy girl. You got yourself a deal." Chef stuck out his hand and Rosalina gladly shook it. "Much obliged." she responded. It was at that moment Chef's phone rang, and Chris told him to send Rosalina back over. Chef hung up and told Rosalina that she needed to return to the Dock of shame. She smiled and walked away, knowing that she had made a smart move._  
_End Flashback_

Rosalina had already finished off several bags of chips, a small rotisserie chicken, and two bottles of red wine. She was feeling a little tipsy, but not completely drunk. She then saw a bag of frozen french fries, and decided to heat a few up. She got out a metal tray, and placed some on. All of a sudden Penny walked in the door, saw the french fries, and ran away screaming. Rosalina, who was looking for some salt, looked up and saw the door open. She just brushed it off and shut the door, not concerned with what just happened.

**Confessional Cam:**  
Penny - "I hate french fries. Enough said. Now, I may have overreacted to that, but at least it wasn't as bad as Rosalina's reaction.  
**End Confessional**

Rosalina put the french fries into the oven, and went back to the fridge to see what else Chef had to drink. She moved a few cans and then recoiled in horror at what she saw next: a bottle of hair gel. She panicked and ran into the kitchen and tried to find something to destroy it. She searched in every cabinet, but couldn't find anything fitting enough to annihilate the one thing she was afraid of. She then found a gun underneath the sink, and returned to the fridge.

**Confessional Cam:**  
Rosalina - "Darling, who keeps a gun on an island with teenagers on it? WHO?"  
Victoria - "Okay, let's just say daddy's a little too overprotective of me."  
**End Confessional**

She fired of a round of shots on the hair gel bottle, and soon there was a giant hole in the floor. Rosalina smiled in content, standing over the wreckage of the worst thing invented by human's since the bagpipes.

_**With Nolan...**_  
Nolan had been restless the entire night, because of the lack of Joseph in his life. He had never gone this long without him, and was coming undone. He had spent the entire night sitting under the tree where he first met Weston, and was crying. He couldn't take it much more. The drama, the loneliness, the awkwardness he felt here. He'd just had enough. He wiped the tears from his eyes, but new ones immediately took there place. He looked at his iPod, which he had brought with him. He was watching a slideshow of pictures of him and Joseph that he had on there. Each one carried a special memory for Nolan: the day they first met, their first kiss, their first date, their first road trip on Joseph's mototrcycle. All of these giant memories on this tiny little machine, and Nolan was embracing every single photograph like it was his life. He sighed and more tears dripped down his face. "Joseph, baby, I miss you." he said looking at the night sky. "Please, just give me a sign. Tell me that I'm doing the right thing by being here." he wailed, burying his head into his knees. He then heard a rustling in the bushes nearby, and turned towards them. "Who's there?" he snapped. Weston walked out into plain sight, giving Nolan a little relief. "Dude, chill. It's just me." Weston said. Nolan sighed and waved hello, not wanting to speak. Weston saw this and sat down next to him. "Nolan, what's wrong?" Weston asked. Nolan just sighed and flashed the fakest smile he had devised. "Nothing. I'm fine." he said, as convincingly as possible. Weston shook his head. "Nolan, you're lying. I can see the red in your eyes, the trail of dried tears on your cheeks. I heard you crying, and I came to comfort you, as out of character as that seems. So, are you gonna tell me, or am I gonna have to beat it out of ya?" Weston said jokingly. Nolan looked him right in the eyes with and the saddest little eyes this side of the Mississippi. "Weston, tell me. Have you ever been in love before?" Nolan said, trying to hold back tears. Weston was taken aback by this question. "Um, well in all honesty, no. Every girl I've ever been with just wanted to be with me for my looks. Those superficial bitches. Never looking deeper. Especially that Nicole..." he said, looking away as he said the girl's name. He started to feel a tear form in his eye, but quickly wiped it away, and turned back to Nolan. "But the answer is no. Why do you ask?" he asked Nolan. Nolan showed him the iPod and the pictures moving by slowly, one by one. "If you've ever loved someone, then you've made these. These are the memories that I left behind for this stupid show. I feel like an idiot for leaving behind the perfectly fine life I had and trading it for this. What am I doing this for anyways? The tabloid fame? The friendship? The money? I don't even know any more. I've reached the end of my rope, and I just can't take it. I just can't take it." Nolan then put his head into Weston's shoulder and started crying again. Weston just patted him on the back and let him empty himself of all the torture he was going through right now. Then all of a sudden there was a large scream and a shadowy figure ran out from the back of the mess hall. They both looked towards it and then heard several gunshots go off. They hid behind the bushes, and cowered in fear. Nolan just looked up at Weston, who was holding him close. Nolan just smiled at his guardian and friend, and looked on with him, but both of them soon fell asleep in the bushes, because they were both extremely exhausted.

_**With Koji...**_  
Koji had gotten up early that morning and was meditating on a boulder that he had found on the opposite side of the island. He was sitting there when he heard a loud thud followed by a girl speaking in Spanish. He thought it was nothing, and went back to meditating, but heard it again a few seconds later. Only one person he knew could be that clumsy. "Neveah, how on earth did you find me?" he said as Neveah walked out of the bushes, dusting herself off. "I couldn't sleep. I had the feeling that people were going to invade my dreams, so I followed you here." she said sheepishly. Koji was about to scold her, but he couldn't do it. She looked like a lost puppy that had done something wrong, and he couldn't help but feel bad that he snapped at her. "Okay, just please, go back to camp. I need some time alone." he pleaded. Neveah shook her head. "Nuh uh, chico. Why are you so anti-social anyways? People aren't going to kill you if you talk with them once in a while." Neveah replied. Koji sighed, and hopped down from the boulder. "I'm not a people person, unlike you. You're optimistic, funny, interesting, and an overall nice person to be around. I'm just the quiet type. I don't like talking to people." he said. "Then why are you talking to me?" she replied. Koji was thinking of what to say, but she had trapped him. Why was he talking with her anyways? "Well, Neveah, you have a point. I guess I'll head back to camp. Alone." he said. He jumped on the boulder and on top of the palm trees and onto another one until he was out of sight. Neveah just sighed and walked back to camp, tripping along the way.

**Confessional Cam:**  
Koji - "Why was I talking to her? I don't know. I guess because she's just like a puppy. She needs a lot of attention, she can't stay on her own two feet for more than a couple of seconds, and she loves to be around people. And she's cute as hell... *blushes, then his eyes dilate* That part can be erased. Right?"  
Neveah - "I promise you I will make Koji come out of shell. Mark my words world, Neveah Angelina Ramos-Ramirez will succeed!"  
**End Confessional**

_**With Nathan...**_  
Nathan had woken up after he heard the gunshots, and rushed to the mess hall. He wanted to see what the hell had just happened, and who on earth had a gun on an uncharted island in the Pacifi Ocean. He go there, and nobody was there. Nathan scratched the back of his head in confusion, and then heard footsteps going out the back door. He quickly followed the person out the back door and tackled them to the ground. He wound up for a punch and attempted to, but his fist was caught and his arm was twisted behind his back. He was in massive pain, and cursed in Spanish, which alerted the person who was hurting him. "Nathan, what on earth are you doing you idiot?" the person said. The figure let go fo Nathan's arm and turned on a flashlight to reveal it was none other than everybody's favorite blue-haired chica. Nathan looked at her in shock. "Denise, what are you doing up this early?" he said. "I should be asking you the same question. Attacking a girl, sneaking around the mess hall. You're acting really suspicious Ramirez." she retaliated. "I only attacked you because I heard you leaving the mess hall after some gunshots were fired. If anybody looks suspicious it's you!" he returned. Denise was seething at this accusation. "You think I did that? I have the hand-eye cooridination of a fucking Muppet, and you're saying I would handle a gun. I can't believe you Nathan. Instead of impeding my investigation, maybe you should help me!" she screamed. Denise stormed off, leaving Nathan to give himself the biggest facepalm of his life.

**Confessional Cam:**  
Nathan - "Real smooth, Nathan. Real smooth."  
Denise - "Oo, that little... accusing me of... oh what's the point. I can't stay mad at anybody. *sighs* And besides, I have an investigation to conduct. Arriba!"  
Toby - "So, this is what the confessional is like. Kinda small, but it's still kinda nice. Plus, nobody knows about the vending machine I built under here. *takes the camera off the door, and shows a red button underneath the toilet paper dispensers* See, this is the button that opens a hatch behind the confessional." *puts camera back on the door* "I'm so smart. Aren't I?"  
**End Confessional**

_**With Toby...**_  
Toby had woken up and snuck out behind Victoria's back. He walked around the beach, making sure to stay out of the sight of the other campers he saw. He saw Koji, Neveah, Nathan, Rosalina, Nolan, and Weston. However, there were a few campers he missed, and that would be the start of a whole new chapter for him. Toby tiptoed his way to the mess hall, because he had heard that Chef had made some honeybuns before he left, and Toby suddenly had a strange craving for honeybuns. He made it to the kitchen, and was about to enter the fridge when a figure stepped in the door. Toby screamed when he saw the figure, and made a mad dash for the back door. The figure followed in pursuit, and tackled Toby to the ground. Toby managed to wriggle free, but was delivered a blow to the area below his right ear and fell straight back down to the ground. His vision started to blur and the figure spoke to him. "And you'll be unconscious in 5, 4, 3, 2..." Toby's world started to spin, and his eyes closed in defeat. "1." The figure then dragged him back into the mess hall and tied him to a chair, and started to cry. "Just like Garrett."

_**With Victoria...**_  
Victoria had been watching all the screens, except for the one where Toby was. She got bored, and decided to invade a couple more people's dreams before hitting the hay. She placed the helmet on and the familiar smoke surrounded her.

The smoke had teleported her to a world of pure white in all direction, and a lone Sabine stood in the middle. She was going to walk over to her, but all of a sudden a person appeared out of nowhere right before Sabine. Then another. Then another. Soon a large group fo people surrounded Sabine. Sabine was panicking, and tried to escape, but the crowd just kept closing in on her. Victoria was about to help her, but decided not to. She may have helped Crystal before, but she was unsure of what the outcome of that nightmare had been, and Toby HAD warned her about tampering with the realm of subconsciousness, so she teleported back to the hideaway as Sabine screamed in terror, trying to escape.

When she had returned she felt extremely guilty for not helping Sabine. She sighed and put the helmet on one last time.

The smoke returned her to the beach of the new Wawanakwa, but this time Zach sat there alone on the beach. A million questions flooded through his mind: What was he doing there? How on earth did he end here? Was this some trick devised by Chris? He would've asked himself a lot more questions, but suddenly Waverly appeared next to him. He blushed madly, and then they started making out. Let's just say the rest of that dream made what Paul and Kiko did look like a PG movie, (note: i'm sorry TDIGOFan96 for not making this more intense, but I would like to keep this a **T** rating.) and victoria watched the whole thing.

**Confessional Cam:**  
Victoria - "Okay, I know I'm a bad person for watching all of that, but some of the things that that kid imagined... holy fuck they were hot! *she blushes insanely* I gotta try those some time."  
**End Confessional**

She then returned to the hideaway, a million mental notes of what Zach did. She then yawned and rushed up the stairs yelling a farewell to Toby, who wasn't even there to her knowledge. She shut the metal door and climbed into the hammock, falling asleep instantly.

_**With Penny...**_  
Penny had calmed down and was now sitting alone on the beach. She looked up at the stars, and suddenly remembered something. It was the nineteenth of February. She then suddenly ran to her cabin, tiptoed inside, and grabbed a message in a bottle she had brought with her. She tiptoed back out and returned to the beach. She looked up at the stars, and saw each one of them twinkle. She looked out at the sea and started to cry a little, remembering her mother. She walked out a good ten feet into the ocean, and pushed the bottle out with the waves, and walked back on the shore. She wiped her eyes and walked back to her cabin to get some rest. She had an appearance to keep up, and teary eyes weren't exactly going to help with that.

_**With Sasha...**_  
Sasha was playing with Hawk while Sabine was asleep. She pet the little kitten and smiled as it purred in her lap. "Who's a pretty kitty? You're a pretty kitty!"

**Confessional Cam:**  
Sasha - "Aw, Hawk is almost as much fun as fire." *she smiles* "Almost."  
**End Confessional**

Sasha then got tired, and decided to fall asleep, Hawk resting with her. **(:D)**

_**With Jessica...**_  
Jessica had been sitting on the stump, and she all of a sudden heard gunshots. She ran to the mess hall and found a somewhat drunk Rosalina. She sighed and pushed Rosalina into the store room, hiding her from sight. Jessica took the gun, and was about to leave, but heard somebody coming up towards the back door. She quickly ran and hid with Rosalina behind a giant stack of giant sacks of potatoes. She heard the person enter the store room and prayed she wouldn't be spotted. The person then walked out the back door and another entered the mess hall. The second person chased the first person out the back, and an argument occurred soon after. Jessica recognized the voices of the two people squabbling: Denise and Nathan. She waited patiently for them to leave the vicinity, and when they did she dragged Rosalina out from behind the sacks, and told her to go back to her cabin. Rosalina gave a thumbs up and stumbled out. Jessica put the gun in her pocket, making sure it was empty first, and started to walk out the front door. She then heard someone whistling, and decided to see who it was. She dove into a patch of bushes and peered out to see a boy with a butterscotch moptop. She didn't recognize him, so she followed him in to ask him who he was. Little did she know it was Toby just getting some honeybuns. When she opened the door Toby looked at her and he ran. Wanting answers, she chased after him and tackled him to the ground. He was a fighter and tried to escape, so she did the only thing she knew to do to people trying to run away: she hit the pressure point below his ear with a swift karate chop. Toby fell back down to the ground, and she sighed. "And you'll be unconscious in 5, 4, 3, 2..." she saw Toby close his eyes and not move. "1." Jessica then started to think a little. She had a body in front of her and she had a gun in her pocket. Not exactly the best set up in the world. She then dragged Toby's unconscious body back into the mess hall, and placed him upright on a chair. She looked around in the cabinets and found some rope, and fastened him to the chair. She thought back to that prom night with Garrett. The blow she delivered to him was the same as the one she delivered to the mystery boy. She started to cry. "Just like Garrett." Jessica then decided she needed to get rid of the gun. Fast. She then decided to place it in the pocket of the mystery boy, and waited for him to wake up.  
_**15 minutes later...**_  
Toby woke up with a massive headache. He tried to clutch his head, but hurt his hands against the rope. "Ow!" he screamed. Jessica sighed and slapped him across the face, causing Toby to scream in even more pain, but look at her. "Ouch! That hurt!" he said, but then got a look of fear in his eyes. "You're not a camper are you?" he asked. Jessica smiled a little. "Well that's at least a good sign. And yes, I am a camper. The name's Jessica. Who exactly are you?" "Oh shit. HELP! HELP! VICTORIA HELP ME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Jessica then covered his mouth and held a finger up to her lips. "Shush, ya little idiot! I just want to know your name, age, and what the hell you're doing wandering around this island. Got it? 'Cause if ya don't, I'm gonna snap you like a dry twig. Kapiche?" she asked in a heavy Brooklyn accent. Toby nodded his head and Jessica removed the hand from his mouth. Toby gulped and began to speak. "My name is Toby. I'm 15 and I'm Chris' technical assistant. I was wandering around here because I wanted some honeybuns. Please don't hurt me!" he said in a hurried manner. Jessica smirked. "You're Chris' little pawn? That's so depressing. You know what, if I don't know you, that means nobody else knows you. I'll let you go ONLY if you join my team. We're down a player and could certainly use the help. Ya in short stack?" "Okay okay okay! Just please let me go! PLEASE!" he said sounding frightened. Jessica smiled bigger and more evil than she had before. "Great. I'll introduce you to your fellow cabinmates." she said. She dragged the chair to the Screaming Dolphins cabin, and kicked down the door to the boys side. She flipped on a light and pinched Toby on the back of the neck, causing him to scream and wake up the others who were there. One by one they woke up and looked at Jessica. Zach was not happy to be woken up. "Do you mind, I was in the middle of the best dream I've ever had!" he yelled. Jessica just ignored the boy and looked at the beds. One, two, three, four boys. She then looked at all of the boys there. "Where's Nolan?" she implored. Ben shrugged, Zach was trying to force himself back asleep, and Kiko and Paul were looking at Toby tied up in the chair. They both yelled at Jessica. "We don't know! But what are you doing with Toby?" "Wait, how do you two know his name?" she asked with an angry look on her face. They looked at each other from across their adjacent top bunks and back at Jessica. "No reason." "You two are lying, but I'm too tired to care. Here's you're new teammate." she said as she untied Toby from the chair. She left the cabin and left the boys to get better acquainted.

_**With Nolan and Weston...**_  
Nolan and Weston had fallen asleep together in the bushes, and they were both waking up. Nolan woke up first, and noticed what had happened between the two of them. He pushed himself out from under Weston's arm, blushing a little, and tapped his shoulder. "Weston. Wakey wakey." he said now pushing his friend. Weston snorted out of his sleep and woke up to see Nolan. "Huh... wazzuh... where are we?" he asked groggily. Nolan sighed. "Well, I fell asleep in your arms and you just fell asleep." "Oh. Whatever. You should get back to your cabin before your team wonders where you are. Kay?" Weston told him. Nolan nodded and walked away to his cabin. Weston sighed and just sat there, smiling a little. "Hmph. Hope the kid feels better than he did earlier." he said as he picked himself up and walked back to the Killer seagulls cabin.

**That was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much fun to write. But this is only part one! I want you guys to PM me your favorite and least favorite dreams. You cannot vote for yourself, so think your choices through. Also, to those who didn't submit a dream to me: what did you think of the action I threw in there? Everybody, PLEASE get your votes in by Monday. I also think I'm going to have you guys do stuff like this more often, cuz it get's you involved AND it's a lot of fun for me. :D Anyways, review my lovelies, review. Have a good night!**

**- David**

_**With two contestants who will be fully introduced next chapter...**_  
The two people rowed the rowboat faster and faster. "C'mon you little whimp. Use those muscles! Oi, of all the things I've don in my life, doing THIS has be in the top five." a girl screamed. The boy grunted and suddenly stopped. The girl cast him an angry glare. "What're ya stoppin' for? ROW! ROW YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT! ROW!" she barked, but saw why he stopped. She saw a message in a bottle floating right by their boat. She picked it up out of the water and smashed it against the side of the boat. She read it and smiled a gap toothed smile, and saw an island in the distance. "Mackie, row towards that island. That's where they are!" she screamed in excitement. 'Mackie' smiled and rowed faster. The girl adjusted the ball cap she was wearing and did the same. "Penny, don'tcha worry. Kimmy's comin' for ya!" she yelled to the ocean air.


	10. The Second Challenge! Part 2

Victoria woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed and relaxed. She yawned and stood up, and opened the metal hatch. "Toby, time to wake up. I'm gonna introduce you to the campers! Dude, wake u-" She stopped midsentence and finally noticed that Toby was not in his bed. Or at his desk. Or anywhere in his cozy hideaway. She gasped and ran over to the screen of monitors and looked on every single one, trying to find her little techno geek, but it was to no avail. She became furious and stormed out of Chris' cabin and onto the beach. She whipped out a megaphone and shouted into it. "CAMPERS! FRONT AND CENTER! NOW!" she yelled. The campers all woke up groggily and wandered to the dock a few minutes later, fully clothed. Everybody seemed to be pretty down at waking up this early, especially Rosalina. The red wine she had last had finally hit her, and it felt like a freight train had crashed into her forehead. She wobbled her way to the dock a few minutes after the other campers, causing Kiko to laugh a little. "Hey Rosie, what's wrong with you?" he said between snickers. Rosalina just cast him an angry glare, but couldn't say anything. She was just in too much pain.

**Confessional Cam:**  
Rosalina - *shows Rosalina barfing into the toilet*  
Kiko & Paul - "Okay, me and Paulie had so much fun last night. We got to enter Lydia's dreams, I got to introduce him to Toby, and we had the best sex ever." Kiko said. Paul just nodded his head and blushed. "It's true," he said resting his head on Kiko's shoulder, "we did." *both look at each other and kiss quickly*  
Jessica - "So, we now have a new team member. The only question I have is how Kiko and Paul knew his name..."  
Zach - "I am SO mad at Jessica right now. She just had to ruin my dream, didn't she?" *pouts like a two year old*  
Weston - "I hope Nolan feels better today. I tried my best to help him out. The only thing is, I can't believe we fell asleep together in the bushes. Then again, I'm sure he understands that we're still JUST friends."  
David - "So, guess what I saw last night. Weston and Nolan coming out of the bushes last night. Do you smell that?" *sniffs* "I smell something in the air. Is that what I think it is?" *sniffs twice* "Why yes! It's the lovely smell of blackmail! Crystal, we've got another alliance member on the way." *smiles at the camera wickedly*  
Penny - "Well, now that I got yesterday out of my mind, I can attack this day with ferocity. Look out world. Penny's back in town!"  
**End Confessional**

Victoria just looked at each camper in the eye with a furious glare. It was at that moment that a loud yelp was heard from the Screaming Dolphin cabin. Victoria recognized who it was: Toby. She glared at the campers, who all took a step back. "If any of you move from this spot I will personally guarantee you will be kicked off this island immediately. Got it?" The campers nodded as Victoria stormed off towards the Screaming Dolphins' cabin to see what on earth Toby was doing. When she opened the door she saw Jessica pulling a comb through Toby's moptop, causing him to scream in pain. "OW!" he yelped again. "Toby, are you sure Chris said you weren't allowed to take a shower? Everyone needs to clean themselves up sometimes. Even if you are Chris' tool." "Well, tell that to Chris, not me. He only let's me use what I build." "Well, I don't see why on earth he would do that? I mean, serio-" It was at that moment Jessica noticed a seething Victoria standing in the middle of her doorway. She looked at the sub-host with disgust. "Can I help you? I'm in the middle of cleaning up the newest Screaming Dolphin." she said. Victoria then took a giant step forward and picked her up by her shirt collar. "You can start by letting Toby go." she hissed. Jessica then smashed her stilletto against Victoria's knee cap, causing her to let go of Jessica and tend to her new injury. Seeing the oppurtunity, she performed her signature chop underneath Victoria's ear, and she fell unconscious. Jessica smirked a little at her misfortune. "Touch me again, and I'll be sure to hit it harder." Toby just looked at Jessica with a raised eyebrow, and she returned the expression. Toby just sighed and stood up from his chair, and looked Jessica square in the eye. "Great, now I have to explain the challenge results on my own." he said as he ran out the door. Jessica followed in hot pursuit, wanting to know what he meant. They both arrived at the dock, and everyone looked at them in suspicion. Toby then walked out in front of the campers, and took a deep breath in. "Okay, since I'm now competing in this game I might as well introduce myself. I'm Toby and I'm Chris' former technical assisstant. The challenge Chris had planned was for him and I to enter your dreams and give immunity to the team who had the most creative dreams. Unfortunately, Victoria had to judge with me and she's now unconscious thanks to Jessica, so I have to deliver the results." he said. Lydia, who had been reading this entire time, dropped her book and looked up at Toby. The entire team took a giant step away from her, except for Graig who panicked and ran up to the top of the nearest palm tree.

**Confessional Cam:**  
Graig - "I know how angry that girl can get. And trust me, you do not want to get her angry." *he clutched his right eye, remembering the punch Lydia gave him in the first episode*  
Crystal - "That little creep was the one who saved me? I feel so... so... *sighs* I really don't know what I feel about that."  
David - "It was at that moment I knew one thing and one thing only: shit just got real."  
**En****d Confessional**

Lydia stepped up to Toby, causing him to take a few steps back. She took another step forward, and Toby ran for the hills. Lydia let out a loud banshee scream and chased in pursuit. The other campers just looked at each other, shrugged, and started to walk away, but all of a sudden a boat appeared over the horizon. Sabine noticed it and smirked a little. "Hey guys, I think our old host is finally better." she yelled. The campers all ran to the shore and started to whoop and wail in excitement. "NO MORE VICTORIA! YAY!" they all shouted. The all waited anxiously at the dock for their host, but they were disappointed to see that it wasn't Chris, but rather a red-headed girl wearing a baseball and a broad-shouldered boy with black hair. The campers started to slowly walk away from the dock. When the boat landed, the two stepped off. The girl spoke up to the departing campers. "Well, aren't ya all a buncha little bundles of joy? We don't even get a warm welcome Mackie. Ain't that a shame?" she said in a thick Brooklyn accent. Penny then turned around at this and smiled. "Kimmy!" she said as she ran over to the girl. "Is it really you?" "Yeah Penny, it's me. Who'd you expect, Santa Claus?" The other campers then turned around to see the normally mean spirited girl hugging somebody else. Penny smiled as she introduced her friend. "Everybody, this is Kimmy, my best friend." she squealed. Kimmy just cocked an eyebrow at her friend, and at the other campers as they looked her over. She wore a lime green t-shirt and a pair of beige capris. A gray baseball cap covered her bright auburn hair, and she wore a pair of bright scarlet Converses on her feet. Kimmy popped a piece of gum in her mouth and turned back to Kimmy. "Well, Chris certainly picked an interesting bunch of dingbats for this show." she said and blew a bubble. Ben saw this and jumped towards the bubble, knocking Kimmy to the ground. She pushed Ben off of her and looked at him with an angry look. "Hey, Shaggy, what was that for?" she said, dusting the sand off of her capris. Ben just blushed. "Sorry, I just like to chase bubbles." he said looking like a lost puppy who'd done something wrong. "Ah, whatever Shaggy. You don't seem dangerous, so I'll let it slide." she said. Ben smiled at Kimmy, who just returned the same smile. All of a sudden, Toby came running out of nowhere and hid behind Kimmy and Penny. "Please, help me!" he screamed. Kimmy just looked at him and then to Makov. "Mackie, can you get Moptop here offa me?" she said. Makov nodded and picked up Toby and placed him on his shoulder and out of harm's way. Lydia came storming out a few seconds later, eyes still locked on Toby. Toby screamed in terror, and Kimmy just looked at Lydia with a look of confusion. She stepped in front of her, and Lydia stopped and looked at her. "Move." she commanded. She tried to walk around Kimmy, but was blocked by the red head. "I don't think so Glasses. Not until I know what the hell is going on here. Kapiche?" "I said move." Lydia responded. Kimmy blew another bubble and looked her dead in the eyes. "And I said stop right there Glasses. Unless your hearing impaired to." "Shut up and move!" Lydia yelled. Kimmy had had enough of this by now. "Fine. Go ahead." Kimmy said as she stepped out of the way. Toby looked at Kimmy with frightened eyes, and Kimmy mouthed 'i have a plan' to him. He just gulped and looked back at Lydia. Lydia smiled a little. "Thank you." she said. She stormed forward, eyes locked dead on Toby, and Kimmy stuck out her foot and Lydia fell into the sand. Kimmy the pinned Lydia to the sand, and she flailed underneath Kimmy's body weight. "Get off of me!" she yelled. Kimmy just smiled from the crook of her mouth. "Now you listen to me Glasses. You're gonna tell me what the hell is going on here, or else I'm gonna send you crawling back to the library you crawled out of. Kapiche?" "Fine! Just get off of me!" Lydia yelled. Kimmy smirked. "Good." she said. She got off of Lydia, who just got up and dusted the sand off of her. Lydia then turned to Kimmy, who was patiently waiting for the details. "This invasive asshole," Lydia began, "said he created some insane machine that let's you enter people's dreams. Let's just say my dream was personal, and I want to know where my roses went." she said, looking at him when she mentioned the flowers. Toby just cast him a glare of confusion. "What are you looking at me for? I didn't go into your dream. I fell asleep about halfway through." he said. Lydia then looked at Kimmy. "Okay. Not my brightest moment, but I suggest that you guys hide Victoria before I kill her." Everybody nodded in agreement, and Kimmy whipped out her cell phone. "Already on it," she said dialing a number, "... Heya pops, you still got that boat? ... Yeah, we need to get some chick off the island before she get's murdered ... Yep ... Kay ... Thanks." Kimmy hung up the phone and a boat rushed out of nowhere, and two men in white coats walked up to Kimmy. "Which way is she?" they asked. Kimmy led them to Victoria, and they carried her on a stretcher to the boat. The boat sped off into the distance and everybody looked at Toby, who was still on Makov's shoulders. He just looked at them confused, and Sasha broke the silence. "Well? You said you had the results." she said. Toby climbed of of Makov and gave him a smile. "Yes. The winners we decided on were the Killer Seagulls." he said. The Seagulls whooped in unison for their team, while the Screaming Dolphins hung their heads in shame. Makov then put a hand on Kimmy's shoulder. "Kimmy, we should get going" he said in a thick Russian accent. Koji recognized this and walked out from the cheering Killer Seagulls. "Makov" he said in a dignified manner. Makov just looked at him and smirked. "Koji." he said in return. They both looked at each other with a serious gaze, but then they broke into laughter and went over and hugged each other. "Mack," Koji said, "it's been to long." "Yes it has comrade. Kimmy and I must now head back to the Playa Des Losers. When you get there, I'll be expecting that rematch." Makov responded. Kimmy then turned to Makov. "Actually Mackie, since these kids need a host 'til Chris gets back, I'm gonna hang around here. Kay?" Kimmy said. Makov nodded and gave Koji a high five before returning to the boat and rowing out to sea. The 22 campers and Kimmy waved goodbye as he rowed out of view. Kimmy then turned to the campers. "Well you all heard Moptop. Screaming Dolphins, pick someone to send home, and meet me at the campfire tonight." she said. She then walked to the mess hall to get some grub, and the campers disperse from there.

_**With Koji...**_  
Koji went to the boulder where he meditated the night before, and sure enough he heard tripping and some Spanish. "Neveah, I thought I told you not to disturb me." he said. Sure enough, as if it was on cue, Neveah tripped into plain sight causing Koji to laugh. He got off of the rock and helped her up off the ground. Neveah blushed a little. "Thanks." "No problem." he said. Neveah then smiled at him. "So, who's Makov?" she said sweetly. Koji just sighed. "You really are persistent, aren't you?" "Mmmm... nope! Just very optimistic." "And what on earth are you so optimistic about?" "I'm positively poisitive I'll change you from Mr. Mopes-A-Lot to a social butterfly like mua." she said. Koji just smirked a little. "You honestly think that? Well, if you must insist, Makov used to be my old karate trainer. He became a master at a young age and my father decided to let me train with him. Before we left he beat me in a match, and I promised once I got back I would give him the rematch of his life. Are you satisfied?" he finished. Neveah smiled. "Very." she said. Koji just sighed and patted her on the head. "Okay, you got your info, now can I please meditate?" "Sure thing." she said. Neveah skipped into the forest, tripping all along the way. Koji just blushed a little, sighed, and returned to his meditation.

**Confessional Cam:**  
Neveah - "I told you I would succeed!"  
Koji - "See. She's a big, beautiful puppy." *blushes a little* "Okay I'm in love. Do I have to spell it out for you people?"  
**End Confessional**

_**With Kimmy and Penny...**_  
Kimmy and Penny sat down inside the mess hall eating some turkey sandwiches Kimmy made. They were discussing the contestants, the game, and just life in general. "So wait," Kimmy said, "that little puke just walked off on you?" Penny nodded. "I knew you'd understand. I just don't get it. Why would he just walk away?" she said with a sad look in her eyes. "Well Penny, you did kiss him right after you talked to him about your mother and your father. It just all seems a little too awkward for me. Imagine if you were in his shoes for a second." Penny listened attentively and thought about it. She then blushed a little. "Well, I guess you're right Kimmy. Maybe I should apologize." "You should honey. Otherwise karma's gonna get your ass." she finished. They then sat in silence for a few minutes. "So yesterday was the anniversary?" Kimmy asked. Penny just looked at her and hung her head in sadness. "Yeah. It was." "Penny, I know how ya feel. Especially after reading the message in the bottle." Kimmy said. Penny then looked up at her friend. "You found it?" "Yeah, I have it my pock-" Kimmy felt her pockets and they were empty. "Aw shit, it musta fell out on the beach." she said in anger. Penny then jolted out of her seat, and Kimmy did the same. They ran towards the beach, hoping no one would read it.

_**With Sasha and Zane...**_  
Sasha was spinning on the dock like crazy, and Zane was sitting on the beach, tanning a little. After a few moments, Sasha became extremely dizzy and started to puke into the ocean. Zane, filled with concern for Sasha's well being, rushed over to her. She stopped puking after a little and turned to notice Zane there. "Oh hi Zane! I like the color of your hair. It reminds me of fire. And I love fire." she said. Zane just looked at her a little confused. "Um... thanks... I guess. You know you really shouldn't spin so much. You could throw up again." "It's okay. I love to spin! It's so much fun! WHEE!" she said as she started spinning again. Zane grabbed her arm to stop her from spinning. Sasha then cast an angry glare at him, and shook him off into the ocean. "Don't touch me!" she screamed, and stormed off to who knows where. Zane drifted back ashore and started to shake the water off his body, when he eyed a piece of tan paper folded into fourths. He raised an eyebrow and opened it up to read it.

_Dedicated to Rebecca Lowery,_  
_2/19/1999 - 2/19/2011 _

_Your little girl,_  
_Penny_

Zane looked at this in confusion. He then looked up to see Penny and Kimmy running towards him. He just stood there, unsure of what to do. When they got there, Penny snatched the paper out of his hands and Kimmy picked him up by the shirt collar, lifting him a few feet off the ground. "Hey Flamehead, you read that paper? 'Cause I personally guarantee that I will pluck every single hair on your head out when you go to sleep if you did." she threatened. Zane just cowered in fear, and Penny just looked at him, then to Kimmy. "Kim, let him go." she said in a melancholy voice. Kimmy looked at her with shocked eyes. "What? You want me to let him go? He read that paper, and I'm gonna make him pay for it. Maybe I'll start by bashin' those pearly whites of yours in. Or maybe take a butcher knife right to your tiny little co-" "Kimmy, I said let him go!" she yelled. Kimmy, still angry at Zane, respected her friend's wishes and dropped him on the beach. He scurried away from Kimmy like she was the plague. Kimmy then looked at Penny. "Penny, what on earth has gotten into you. You're not normally a softie. You woulda gouged his eyes out in a heartbeat if you were being yourself." she said. Penny sighed. "Kimmy, he's different. I can't explain it, but he's not like the others. Okay? Now could I please be alone?" she pleaded. Kimmy sighed, but left her friend to look out at the ocean. Penny sighed and took a deep breath, remembering that day. The sound of busy people, the smell of dampness, the feel of her mother's hand holding hers... the man who pushd her in front of the subway train. She collapsed on her knees and started pounding the sand with her fists. She then started bawling and dropped the note into the water, letting it drift away from her slowly but surely.

_**With Denise...**_  
Denise sat on her bed, playing with her hair when a knock was heard on the cabin door. "Can I come in?" asked a familiar voice. Denise snarled in disgust. "Nathan. What do you want?" she said. "I want to apologize for last night. I know I shouldn't have made you mad, but it was a spur of the moment thing." Denise then looked up at the door. She thought about opening it, but decided not to. How could someone as nice as Nathan accuse her of sonething so sinister? How could someone as friendly as Nathan shut her up in her cabin like this? How could someone so beautiful make her feel so worthless? She looked at the door again. "Nathan, just go away." "But Denise, I-" "Nathan, I said leave. Now." she yelled at the door. She heard a sigh and footsteps walking away. She then started to sob into her pillow, unsure of how to feel.

**Confessional Cam:**  
Denise - *mascara is running down her face* I don't know what to do about this whole Nathan situation. He hurt me, but he's so charming. Oi, por que debe ser tan complicado el amor?"  
**End Confessional**

_**With David and Crystal...**_  
David had sat Crystal down Killer Seagulls cabin porch and told her what he saw last night. "And then Weston and Nolan came out of the bushes." David finished. Crystal smiled and gave him a slow round of applause. "Very good David, but you don't see the full picture. We can get Weston AND Nolan to join our alliance. We'd then have four people in out alliance, and basically a mojority of the team." she said. David looked at her, impressed with her. "Beautiful and smart. I like that." he said. Crystal looked at him, soaking up all the flattery he was giving her. "Well, you certainly know a way to a woman's heart. I like that." she said. David then gave her a quick peck on the lips and got up. "So which one do you wanna take?" he said. Crystal stood up, blushing at the kiss, and composed herself a little. "I'll take Nolan. No offense, but I think you're a teensy bit aggresive." "I know, Cristy. I've got Weston then." he said. He smirked and walked towards Weston, who was lifting weights behind the cabin. "Hey Weston. What's up?" he said. Weston just raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you want?" he snarled. David smirked. "Well then, I'll cut straight to the chase. I saw you and Nolan come out of those bushes last night. Now, I have no idea what you two did, but I would hate to see precious information like that to slip out." "You little. You wouldn't dare." he said, dropping the weights he had mid-rep. "Try me Weston." he said. Weston then looked around a little nervously. "Fine. What the hell do you want so I can keep your mouth shut?" Weston said putting emphasis on 'shut'. David smiled evilly. "All you have to do is join the alliance Crystal and I have. Deal?" David stuck out his hand. Weston just batted it away. "Whatever. Just to keep you quiet. But the moment you're gone, I'm gonna break it off with your litte friend." he retorted. David just rolled his eyes at this and walked away, going to report to Crystal on his successful mission.

_**With Crystal...**_  
Crystal found Nolan sitting underneath his usual tree, looking through pictures on his iPod. Crystal smirked a little. "Too easy" she mumbled to herself. She then donned a downtrodden expression and walked next to Nolan. She sighed, causing Nolan to look up. "Mind if I sit next to you, Nolan?" she asked in an innocent voice. Nolan nodded and she sat next to him. She then got an idea. She forced herself to cry on the spot, causing Nolan to look at her. "Crystal, what's wrong?" he asked. Crystal racked her brain for a moment. "Oh it's nothing. *sniffle* It's just that, this competition has become too much for me. All this drama. I can't take it." "Well, I know how you feel Crystal. Weston comforted me here last night, so I'm in better spirits today then I was yesterday." Crystal then decided to spring her trap. "Weston? I heard him talking to David, and he said that he was only using you to persuade your vote." "Wha- What do you mean?" Nolan stuttered. Crystal then got up. "Oh, I've said too much. I must go." She go up to leave, but Nolan grabbed her wrist. "I-I can't believe he'd say that. I thought we were friends..." Crystal then sat back down to comfort Nolan. "It's all right. We all make foolish mistakes in life. But there are people who can help make those mistakes go away. And I'm one of those people." "What do you mean?" Nolan asked. "Well, I could get him voted off, but he's too strong of a competitor. If he suffered an accident, however, he would be useless to the team, and we'd vote him off." Crystal said, making sure to put extra emphasis on 'accident'. Nolan looked away from her. "Crystal, I don't know..." Crystal turned his chin to her so he was looking into her delicate blue eyes. "Think about the lies he told you. Think about what you would do. Think of what Joseph would do." she said. Nolan looked at the pictures, and back at Crystal. "You're right. I'll help you in any way I can, Crystal." he said. Crystal dried her eyes and got up to leave, but Nolan had one more thing to say. "Oh, and Crystal. Thanks for being so nice to me." Crystal just looked at him and smiled. "It's what I do, Nolan." she said, patting him on the head. Crystal walked away, looking for David.

_**With Sabine...**_  
Sabine got bored with playing with Hawk and sat on the dock, the cold ocean breeze blowing over her skin. It felt nice. She looked out at the setting sun, then noticed to figures swimming to the west. Intrigued, she got up and followed them along the shoreline, knowing that they wouldn't see her. She followed the two figures to the boulder where Koji normally meditated. Sabine wanted to know who it was, so she stood behind the boulder and waited for them. When they climbed out of the water, Sabine let out a small gasp, but remained mostly quiet.

_**With Paul and Kiko...**_

_Earlier..._  
_Paul and Kiko had decided to have a swimming race across the island. They started at the beach, and planned to go out to a buoy that was floating out in the water, and then end at a giant boulder they saw when they first arrived via boat. Kiko and Paul looked at each other as they started on the shore. "You can give up now Paulie. Save yourself the long swim and the loss." Kiko said. "And get a chance to look at that fabulous ass of yours? How could I say no." Paul said flirtatiously. Kiko blushed. "Anyways, when I say 'GO', we start to swim. Okay?" Kiko nodded at Paul's comment. "Okay. 3... 2... 1... GO!" And with that the two boys were diving into the water and heading for the buoy. They both were neck and neck the entire time, but Paul let Kiko get the lead to keep his promise. Kiko touched the buoy then headed straight for the boulder, Paul right on his heels. They both swam towards the rock, wanting to prove to the other that they were superior._  
_End Flashback_

Kiko was hurtling towards the boulder, and it was apparent he was going to win. He reached the beach about 2 minutes before Paul. He smiled at his boo, who was out of breath from that exhausting swim. "And that's why you will never beat me Paulie. My blood is filled with the sea, and you will never beat that." he said. Paul raised a finger, but just leaned against the boulder to catch his breath. After a while Paul was able to speak. "Hey, at least I go to stare at your ass the whole time. I am a man of my word." Paul said. Kiko just ruffled up his sopping wet hair with his hand. "That you are Paul. Have I ever told you that you look so hot when you're wet?" Kiko asked. Paul just smirked at him. "Just kiss me already you fool." Kiko immediately pulled him close, feeling their body heat contrast greatly from the cold ocean water. They kissed, which cause Sabine to let out a small gasp. After she saw this she tiptoed away, amazed at what she had just seen.

**Confessional Cam:**  
Kiko - "Okay, that was definitely a first. Sex on the beach. God it was hot."  
Paul - "Yes. I'm a slut. But I'm Kiko's slut, and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
Sabine - "Well, that was just... wow. Now the real question that remains: blackmail, or not to blackmail?"  
**End Confessional**

**With Sasha and Kimmy...**  
Kimmy had returned to the mess hall after the whole Penny/Zane debacle. Sasha walked in 15 minutes later, and Kimmy just looked at the girl. "Hey, you're the fire chick, right?" Kimmy asked. Sasha looked up at her and let out a long sigh. "Yeah, that's me. Nothing to special about me." she said in a melancholy tone. Kimmy looked at the girl confused. "Well Pyro, I know what'll brighten your day. Some cinnamon gum. It feels like fire in your mouth. Wanna piece?" Sasha had already sat next to Kimmy at the word fire. Kimmy reached into her pocket, pulled a piece out of a red packet, and handed it to Sasha. Sasha put the piece of gum into her mouth and chewed a couple of times. She then smiled and hugged Kimmy so hard that she almost ran out of breath. "Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much!" Sasha said. Kimmy wriggled her way out of the hug and smirked a little. "No problem Pyro. Any time you wanna piece, just give Kimmy a holler. Kay?" Sasha just nodded enthusiastically. "So, Pyro, tell me about yourself." "Well..." Sasha then talked to Kimmy for the next hour about her life, her obsession with safety scissors, and her aunt.

**Confessional Cam:**  
Kimmy - "Well, Pyro is quite the fascinating girl. She lives in a freaking closet for Christ's sake. Lucky girl she is. Very lucky."  
Sasha - *still chewing the cinnamon gum* "OHMIGOSH! THISISSOAMAZING!"  
**End Confessional**

**Well, what'd you all think of the second part? We got ANOTHER host, we met Kimmy and Makov, and I had more fun writing with Sasha! Oh my gosh she is like my favorite character to write about. No offense to the other OC's in this story. Now, the votes I asked you guys for were the way this challenge was decided! Thank you to cg12345, TGIGOFan96, Sky Blue Storm, x-lolz-x, and of course Allister for voting. So, the Screaming Dolphins lose again. I need votes from: Nathan, Neveah, Zach, Sabine, and Sasha. _If you do not have you vote in by Friday, I'm casting it against your own OC, so get 'em in!_**  
**Now, three things before I go:**  
**1) The most important - I have a poll on my profile that I need you guys to vote for. It's another thing that Allister is going to do along the the Playa Des Losers.**  
**2) Important for one person - SABINE'S CREATOR: I NEED you to PM me on whether Sabine would blackmail Kiko and Paul into an alliance, or if she'd just let them be. PLEASE!**  
**3) Clarification - In the Confessional, Denise said "Why should love be so complicated?"**  
**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. :D**

**- David**


	11. The Second Campfire Ceremony!

The Screaming Dolphins sat on the all to familiar stumps. Kimmy held a plate of marshmallows in her hand. She popped a piece of gum in her mouth, and turned to address the campers. "Well, Screaming Dolphins, this is twice in a row that you've been sitting here. Must suck, don't it?" she said. The campers just sat there quietly. "Well, aren't ya all a bunch of stinkers. Anyways, let's get this over with. Chef has a nice filet mignon in his fridge, and it is calling my name. Mhmmm... Anyhoo, ya losers know the deal. Ya don't get a marshmallow, ya ride that dreaded Boat of Losers, or some sappy dramatized crap like that. Now, the marshmallows go to..."

**Confessional Cam:**  
Toby - "If it isn't obvious enough, I'm voting for Jessica. that chick is creepy with a capital C! Or is it a K..."  
Zach - "I'm sorry, but Sasha is a psycho! She has to go!"  
Neveah - "I'll go for Jessica. It's not that I have anything against her... it's just that she sorta... creeps me out. Also, anyone who's around her is endangering their health. Sorry Jess."  
Nolan - "Well, I really don't know who to vote for. I guess Paul, because he hasn't been all that useful to us lately. And he spends way too much time away from his team..."  
Kiko - "As much as it pains me to say this, I'm voting for Paul. I know that he's my boyfriend, and it may seem cruel and unjust, but I have a plan. Trust me on this."  
**End Confessional**

"Let's see here... Shaggy..." Kimmy tossed Ben a marshmallow, who happily accepted it.  
"Loner..." Sabine caught her marshmallow and smirk a little.  
"Clumsy..." she said tossing a marshmallow to Neveah, who ate it.  
"Slick..." Nathan caught his marshmallow and smiled.  
"Nerdy..." she said tossing Zach a marshmallow.  
"Fiesta..." Kiko caught his marshmallow, but just threw it into the fire. Kimmy looked at him, a little perplexed, but went back to throwing the marshmallows.  
"Shyguy..." Kimmy said tossing Nolan a marshmallow.  
"And my main girl, Pyro..." Sasha was too mesmerized by the campfire, so the marshmallow just plunked off her face and landed on the ground.  
"Now, the final marshmallow of the night. And it goes to..." Paul sat on the edge of his stump again, being in the same stressful position two weeks in a row. Jessica just smirked, planning on being safe for another week and winning this competition.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...  
Me." The campers just looked at her in confusion as she popped the marshmallow in her mouth. "Whitey and ChopChop, you're boat awaits." Jessica then stood up in anger. "What do you mean? There's no tiebreaker, no explantion, no nothing! We're just expected to leave without a reason?" she yelled. Kimmy just smirked from the crook of her mouth, as she normally does. "You both received the same number of votes, so you both go. Got it? Or do I have to use force?" she retorted. Jessica just stamped all the way to her cabin to get her bags, while Paul stepped onto the boat. Kimmy lifted his duffelbag onto the boat with extreme exhaustion. "Uf, Whitey, what the hell did you pack for this?" Kimmy asked, but Paul was just sitting on the boat and didn't look like he was going to reply any time soon. Kimmy just shrugged, and Jessica returned with her bags. She stomped onto the boat, arms crossed, and it drove off into the night. The campers waved goodbye to the two departing teammates, and sat back down. Kimmy just looked at them all. "Well, that was fun. I can see why Chris likes to do this show. It makes you feel powerful. Anyways, you guys go and get some sleep. you've got a killer challenge ahead of you." she said. The campers all nodded and went to their cabin, except for Toby, who was looking out at the ocean still waving goodbye. "Paul, I hope you like your surprise." he whispered to himself.

_**On the Boat of Losers...**_  
Jessica sat on her bags, ranting about how she should still be on the show. Paul just looked up at the stars, remembering the night he told Kiko that he loved him. Suddenly, Paul's duffelbag started to flop around on the boat, causing Jessic and Makov to jump. (Makov is the boat driver this season) Paul noticed this and opened his bag to see what on earth was inside it. He opened the zipper and he took a step back in shock. "Surprise!" Kiko said as Paul looked at him with bewildered eyes. Jessica jumped even more when Kiko yelled, and hid behind Makov, who just let her stay there. "Kiko, what the hell are you doing here?" Paul exclaimed as he pulled his boo out of his duffelbag. Kiko jumped up and smiled. "I couldn't stand that island any more, so I stowed away and removed myself from the competition to be with you!" he said hugging Paul. Jessica, a little calmer now, walked out from in front of Makov. "Wait a minute, what on earth is he doing here?" she asked. Kiko looked at Paul, who was a little confused. "Should we tell her? I mean, we aren't going to be returning any time soon." Kiko asked. Paul blushed a little and shrugged. "I guess so." he said. He and Kiko then shared a deep kiss in front of Jessica, who stared at them in awe. After a few minutes, they released from it and looked at Jessica. "We're dating." they said in unison. Jessica just raised an eyebrow at this and took a step back. "Okay, I did not expect that. I'll just let you two have your fun, and I'll go back to ranting. Okay?" she asked. Paul and Kiko nodded, going back to making out and Jessica resumed ranting.

_**With Lydia...**_  
Lydia had gone straight to the communal washrooms after the challenge was over, so she could sing her problems away. After a nice long shower, she returned to her cabin to catch some z's. When she looked on her bed however, she saw them. The roses. She picked them up in disbelief, and a small card dropped from the bouquet. She picked it up and read it:

_From your favorite backup singers,_  
_Koko and Paulina :)_

Lydia just looked at in disbelief. "Who on earth..."

**How's that for awesomeness? Don't worry Screaming Dolphins, the problem of being completely undernumbered will be solved next chapter. Trust me... MWAAHAHAHAHA *lightning bolts appear behind me!* Anyways, three of my OC's are now gone. :/ Anyways, hope you all have fun reading this story.**

Kimmy looks at the camera. "Well, there ya have it. Two campers left tonight, which was no surprise to me. They were both kinda annoying anyways. So, what drama will ensue next time? Will the campers be able to hold on to their sanity? Find out next time on Total Drama Island: Winter Paradise!"

**And now...**

**A PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**  
Kimmy stood in front of the remaining campers. "C'mon. Give in already! You're harder to get rid of the roaches. Geez..." she sighed. Nicole then let out a long sigh. "Please, I quit. Just loosen these bindings. My wrists can't take this kind of abuse." she whimpered. Kimmy smiled and unlocked her handcuffs. "That's what I like to hear."


	12. The Third Challenge!

Unsure of where to stay, Kimmy had asked the Screaming Dolphins if she could take Jessica's old bed. The three girls took a while to be swayed, but the decided to let her in. Just as she went to bed, her cell phone rang. Startled by this, she hit her head on the upper bunk bed. Cursing softly to herself, she fumbled through her bag looking for the cell phone. She found it and answered it. "Hello... Hey Mackie, what's up? ... Seriously? ... Well then, I guess I better get those two over here A.S.A.P., huh? ... Okay then. Night Mackie." She clicked her phone shut, and Neveah looked at her in confusion. "Um, can I ask what that was all about?" "Don't you worry your pretty little head Clumsy, it'll all make sense in the morning." she said. "Now catch some z's. Relax. Tomorrow's challenge is gonn be a doozy." Kimmy said. The girls just nodded and fell asleep.

_**The next morning...**_  
The campers all arrived at the dock the next morning, well rested for a change. The first thing everyone noticed was the dwindled numbers of the Screaming Dolphins. Rosalina just looked at them and smirked. "Darlings, how does it feel to be losers?" she taunted. Toby just gave her an angry glare. "Just shut up! I guarantee that you will lose this next challenge!" "Darling I would love to see that happen." "You know wha-" Kimmy let out a loud whistle. "Hey! As much as I love me a good brawl, I'm gonna tell ya to behave until I break the news to everyone." Kimmy just looked at the squabbling idiots. Nolan then looked around at his team and realized something. "Um, guys. Has anybody seen Kiko?" he asked. The Screaming Dolphins all looked around in shock, and Rosalina's face brightened at this. She turned to Penny and hugged her. "Darling, they're gone! They're GONE!" she shouted in Penny's ear. Penny, who was struggling to get out of the hug then realized what Rosalina meant. There was no Paul. No Kiko. No Jessica. The screaming Dolphins had gotten rid of the three people Penny depised most. She smiled brightly and returned Rosalina's hug. "They're GONE!" the chanted together. Kimmy just raised an eyebrow at this, and separated the little hugfest that was going on. "Anyways, to inform everyone on the situation, Whitey and ChopChop were sent home last night because there was a tie in the votes." The Killer Seagulls just looked at her in confusion and Toby cleared his throat. "That would be Paul and Jessica." "Yeah, what Moptop said. Anyways, they were both sent packing, but apparently Fiesta stowed away in Whitey's suitcase, so now the Screaming Dolphins are down three people." The Killer Seagulls just looked even more confused. Toby facepalmed and cleared his throat again. "That is, Kiko stowed away in Paul's duffelbag." "Once again, Moptop is correct. So, in lieu of recent events, the producers are forcing me to bring in two more people for the Screaming Dolphins. They should be here right about... now." Kimmy turned and pointed to a yacht that carried two people. The boat dropped the two of them off on the dock. Kimmy walked the group of 18 campers over to their new competitors.

The first one was an African-American boy who had piercing green eyes and a sleek black buzz cut. He wore a gold polo with a silver horizontal stripe across the chest, a pair of black cargo pants, and a pair of white dress shoes. He smiled at the campers and took a bow. "I'm Dominic. It's a pleasure to meet you all." he said. He walked into place with the Screaming Dolphins, and the next camper stepped off.

The second camper was a fairly skinny girl with black hair that had crimson streaks in it. She wore a light haltertop which revealed a tattoo of a large black dragon on her left arm, and a pair of black skinny jeans. She wore a black tiara and had very delicate pink lips. The air of seduction around her was enough to have most of the boys stare at her like she was goddess. That is, except for Nolan and Weston. Nolan was too busy looking at the pictures on his iPod of him and Joseph, feeling his heart had become a cornucopia of despair. Weston clenched his fists when he saw the dragon tattoo and knew immediately knew who it was. He pushed his way out from the Killer Seagulls and glared her straight in her dark beige eyes. "Nicole. What the fuck are you doing here?" he said through clenched teeth. Nicole just smirked and looked into Weston's eyes. "You were always cute when you got angry, Weston." she said. Weston blushed brightly, trying to think of something to say, but just stormed off behind his teammates and skulked. Everyone looked at him with confusion, and then looked at the girl. "Hi, I'm Nicole. That there is my ex-boyfriend. Tell me, has he broken anybody to bits yet?" she asked. Everyone just blinked in surprise, and Kimmy just smiled. "Well, well, well. Looks like we have an old rivalry surfacing. Sweet." she said as Nicole walked over to the Screaming Dolphins.

Kimmy just smirked at everyone. "Well, I hope you all like the new competitors. Now, onto today's challenge. Everybody, please follow me to the mess hall." Kimmy started walking towards the mess hall, and mostly everyone followed. Nolan had looked up from his iPod and seen Weston's reaction to Nicole, and knew she would be a valuable asset in taking him down. He grabbed Nicole's arm and held her in place as the others walked away. "Nicole, tell me. How much does Weston hate you?" he asked. Nicole smirked a little at this. "A lot. Why does it matter to you?" "Would you like to take him down with me? After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Nolan stuck out his hand, and Nicole happily shook it. Then, they walked to the mess hall.

_**At the mess hall...**_  
Kimmy and the remaining 20 campers went to the mess hall and saw that the mess hall was completely changed from it's normal set up. Kimmy had somehow managed to move all the tables and chairs out of the mess hall and the only thing there were two long pipes on either side of th building. One was green and the other was red, and there was a large box in the center of the room. Everybody looked at Kimmy, who was smiling evilly. "Today's challenge will involve mental endurance and physical strength. It's called Resist The Temptation. All of you will be strapped to the pipe that is the color of your team. I will be trying to coax you off the pipe with a lot of things. Things you love, things you hate, things you don't want anyone else to know. When you want to give up, just say 'uncle' and I'll unlock your handcuffs. The last camper standing wins. Simple enough, right?" she said. The campers nodded in agreement, but Nicole had her eyebrows. "Did you say handcuffs?" she asked, a little scared of the reply. Kimmy just smirked at this. "Why yes I did! Is there a problem Nicole?" "No, it's just that... no." she muttered. "Good," Kimmy stated, "now all of you wait by your team's pipe and I'll strap you on." The campers did as they were told, and one by one the handcuffs were put on. Kimmy smirked and popped a piece of gum in her mouth. "Now, I'm gonna give you guys few minutes before I bring in the Wheel Of Temptations. Kay? I'll be right back." Kimmy walked out of the mess hall and the campers just waited for her to return.

**Confessional Cam:**  
Penny - "I'll admit, Kimmy made a creative challenge on this one. Way better than that McClean could do."  
Rosalina - "That Mexican devil is gone! Beata Maria!"  
**End Confessional**

The campers all struggled to adjust to their handcuffs, especially Nicole, but they all were fine. Then Kimmy carried a giant wheel into the mess hall and placed it in the center of all the campers. Weston smirked at this. "You lifted that entire thing in here by yourself? Impressive." "Yeah, keep it in your pants toots." she growled. Weston blushed heavily at this, and the other campers couldn't help but laugh at this. "Anyways, this wheel has all 20 of your names on it. When it lands on a name, that person will be tempted. Now, I know how to get rid of some of you before I even spin this wheel, so let's do that." Kimmy walked outside for a brief moment and returned with a giant torch. "Fire, get your fresh hot fire here!" she shouted like a ballpark vendor. Sasha saw this and started rattling against the pipe. "UNCLE!" she screamed. Kimmy smirked at this and walked over to unlock Sasha, who was grasping at the torch like it was the key to life. "Fire..." "Slow down there tiger," Kimmy said, "I need you to help me with the next couple of things. Want to set some things on fire?" she asked. Sasha nodded rapidly and Kimmy held out a long cord iwith a symbol that had two squares on it. "Okay, how 'bout this? A nice DS charger! Unless, would someone like to claim it?" she said. Ben's pupils dilated and he became extremely worried. "Uncle! Uncle! Just give me the freaking charger!" he screamed. Kimmy smiled even bigger as she unlocked the second Screaming Dolphin from his bondage. He grabbed the charger from Kimmy's hand and rushed outside the mess hall. "Well, that's two down for the Screaming Dolphins. Maybe I should even that out." Kimmy then ran back outside the mess hall and returned a few minutes later with a box of items from both teams. "Let's see, we have hear a nice bouquet of roses for burning. Any takers?" she said, staring directly at Lydia. Lydia wanted to scream and save the roses, but she held her tongue. Kimmy frowned a little at this. "Aw, oh well. One bouquet of roses, ready for burning Sasha." Kimmy held out the roses and Sasha put the torch to them, and the slowly burned. Lydia then felt a tear forming in her eyes, and Kimmy smirked. "You didn't go for that, huh? Well then how about this." Kimmy was holding the book that Lydia had been reading for the past couple weeks. "Uncle" she said in a heartbeat. Kimmy unlocked her, and instantly ran over to her to claim her book. Lydia snatched it out of her hands, and ran back to her cabin to put it away. Kimmy just raised an eyebrow at this, but went back to the box. David let out a long sigh. "Lydia, it was a damn book. You probably have a million of them at your house. You couldn't sacrifice one?" he shouted at the door. "And Fatso is begging to go next. Sweet, 'cause his is the last item I can use to torment freely with." Kimmy reached into the box and pulled out a bottle of pills. "Does somebody need a doctor?" she taunted. David then got a look of panic on his face. "Uncle." David let out in a long sigh. Kimmy unlocked him and he snatched the pills from her hand. "Take these again, and I guarantee you will be the first to get hurt." he said. "Whatever Fatso, mosey on out of here. Or do I need to bribe you with a box of doughnuts?" Kimmy asked playfully. David, flustered by this comment, just popped a pill in his mouth and stormed out of the mess hall. Kimmy smirked. "Sasha, that's all. But, if it makes you feel any better, we have a bunch of scarecrows set up on the beach for you to burn. Kay?" Sasha squealed in excitement and ran out to the beach, torch in hand. The other campers just looked at each other in confusion, but focused back on the challenge. Twenty minutes passed, and the Brooklyn sweetheart was becoming sour. Kimmy stood in front of the remaining campers. "C'mon. Give in already! You're harder to get rid of the roaches. Geez..." she sighed. Nicole then let out a long moan. "Please, I quit. Just loosen these bindings. My wrists can't take this kind of abuse." she whimpered. Kimmy smiled and unlocked her handcuffs. "That's what I like to hear." Nicole just walked away in shame, and the remaining 15 stood there for another 10 minutes in silence before Kimmy let out a long sigh. "Okay, let's spin the Wheel Of Temptations and see who gets the honor of going first." Kimmy spun the wheel and the first name appeared: Waverly. She looked at the Disney-maniac and smiled. "Disney, you give up now, you can watch any Disney movie of your choice with a stuffed yellow peguin. Deal?" Waverly bit her bottom lip, trying to decide. After a few minutes, she decided. "As tempting as that offer is... I'm gonna pass." Waverly said. Kimmy shrugged. "Your loss. Now, who's our next victim." The wheel spun round and round and landed on Zach. Kimmy thought for a moment, and snapped her fingers in excitement. She walked over to Zach and whispered something in his ear. His eyes shot open in excitement. "Deal!" he shouted. Kimmy smirked at this, went to the box she had brought, and brought out the 2011 Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition. She unlocked Zach, and handed him the magazine. He happily strolled out of the mess hall and the others just looked at Kimmy like she was a madman. She returned the same look. "What? Thinks like a teenage boy for once!" she screamed. She spun the wheel and it landed on Crystal. "Queenie, we have a boat out there that'll take you to the mall for the rest of the day. Interested?" Kimmy slyly asked. Crystal dropped her jaw in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?" "Nope, now pick, 'cause this boat leaves in 3 minutes." "Then tell the captain he's got a new passenger coming aboard." Crystal said with excitement. Kimmy unlocked her, and sure enough there was a boat waiting for her. Crystal shrieked in excitement and walked up a set of stairs that led up to the deck of the boat. "So long losers!" she shouted as the boat took off into the sun.

**Confessional Cam:**  
Crystal - "Thank you so much Kimmy!"  
**End Confessional**

The wheel spun, and slowly but surely the campers gave in to their greatest temptations. Sabine gave in when she was allowed to go skydiving for an hour. Nathan and Neveah gave up when they were offered an all-you-can-eat taco buffet. Graig gave up at that point as well, because he was extremely hungry, and the food just smelled too good to pass up. Denise gave up because she couldn't stand any more. Koji quit when he was allowed to watch his favorite horror movie. Rosalina gave in after being in the competition for three hours because she was offered the chance to play darts on a board that had a picture of Chris' face on it. When this happened everyone looked at her with an angry glare. "What darlings? I hate him. Enough said." she said as she walked out the door.

Kimmy looked at the six remaining campers and smiled. "Well, congratulations. You all have survived 3 and a half hours of this. Now we dig deeper." she put extra emphasis on 'deeper' and all the campers became a little worried. "Well, seeing as how the viewers don't entirely no you all, let's dig deeper into you lives. Who wants to go first?" All six campers just stood there motionless, and Kimmy smirked. "Fine then. Using my already previous knowledge of all of you, I'll begin with... Hothead." Weston cast her a glare of confidence. "Bring it on sweetheart." "I will honey. I see that nice tattoo you have. Tell me, how did a minor like you get your hands on a tattoo?" she asked. Weston sighed and looked away from Kimmy. "Fine, you really wanna know? Nicole and I got real drunk one night, she knew this tattoo artist who was desperate for money, and he gave us these dragon tattoos. Satisfied?" "Very. Now, how about... Newbie." Dominic just shrugged. "Fine. It's not like you can ask me something personal. You don't even know me." he said. This caused Kimmy to smirk. "Actually, I do. The great thing about this show is, when you ask for info on people, the producers come through for you. So, Newbie, the producers told me you have a way with the ladies. And you also have a knack for catching chlamydia. Tell me, how many cases have you caught in your young teenage life?" Kimmy cast him a look of disgust. Dominic hung his head in shame. "I give in. I'm not going to share that on national television." he said. Kimmy came over and unlocked him, then pushed him towards the door. "Get out of here ya pig. I'd tell the audience myself so they could avoid you, but the producers are only taking confessions from the campers themselves." Dominic just hung his head even lower, and ran out of the mess hall. The other 5 looked at Kimmy with shock. "Now, let's get a word from Techno." Toby just nervously shook against the pipe, but ready to answer the question. "Techno. The producers heard it when you said that Kiko met you, which is a violation of your contract. Now that you're a camper, they wanna know one thing: how did you two meet exactly? And be honest, 'cause I'm actually allowed to tell the audience how you two met, and I won't hesitate to do it." Toby then let out a long sigh. "Fine, but I need to say something first. Paul, I'm so sorry. I went out to fix the confessional cam, and Kiko saw me. One thing led to another, and we started making out. Before I knew it, I had dragged him to my little hideaway and we... well. You know. I told him that we couldn't go out because of my show's contract, so we just remained as friends. With benefits. I feel so dirty for doing it, but Kiko was just so charasmatic, and he understood me. I hope your happy Kimmy, because you just ruined something bigger than you know." he finished. Toby then started to cry, and Kimmy frowned a little. "Don't worry Toby, I know. I only did it to let them know. Those two need to know everything about each other, and you holding something as big as that back just ain't right." Toby looked up and cast her an angry glare. Kimmy couldn't help but feel guilty, but was cut off from her mental turmoil by her cell phone. "Hello... What? You're kidding, right Mackie? ... I knew I made the right decision. Anyways, is that all you wanted to tell me? ... Oh, you don't say. Well, drive the boat on over here and we'll see if he breaks... Kay. Thanks Mackie." Kimmy hung up the phone and looked right at Nolan. "Well, ShyGuy, I just got word that somebody special sent you a letter. You give in, we'll let you read it. Deal?" Nolan thought for a moment and thought of his team, then he thought of Joseph. "Deal." he said hesitantly. Kimmy unlocked him and he ran to the dock. Just as Kimmy had said, Makov was there with the boat, holding a letter. Nolan ran up to the boat, snatched the letter from Makov and opened it with haste. He read each word and smiled. Then he reached the end. As he finished up the letter his smile of excitement turned to a scowl of rage and sadness. He ripped up the letter and tossed the scraps into the ocean, and ran off the boat crying. He held the iPod Joseph had given him before the competition and looked for Sasha.

_**With the remaining campers and Kimmy...**_  
Kimmy then turned to the two campers who hadn't undergone any questioning yet. "Well, Penny and Flamehead, who wants to talk about their parents?" she asked. Penny and Zane both became terrified at this. "I GIVE!" they both screamed. They both looked at each other in perplexion and Kimmy unlocked them from the handcuffs. They both cast Kimmy a dirty look and stormed out of the mess hall. "And that's how to kill two birds with one stone." she said with triumph. She then turned back to the two remaining campers. "Hothead. Techno. I give ya props for coming this far. But only one of you can win. Ready for round two?" Weston nodded confidently, but Toby just stood there. "Okay, Hothead, I wanna know. How many girls you been with?" "Overall? I'd say about 11." he said confidently. Kimmy then turned to Toby. "Techno, how could someone as smart as you bet suckered into a stupid job like this?" "Because I'm Chris' nephew!" he shouted. Kimmy smirked a little and went back and forth between the boys with questions. After two more hours she was the one breaking instead of the other two. She was sitting on the floor, out of breath from all the rapid fire questioning she had done. "Hoowee, you two are something else, aren't ya?" she asked. Weston just laughed a little. "Well angel, looks like we're the ones dominating this competition. Anything else you'd like to ask?" he said, a little flirtatiously. Kimmy the smiled a gap-toothed smile. "Actually Hothead, you just gave me the perfect question. Ya gotta crush on me?" she asked. Weston then blushed madly and was grasping at straws for something to say. "I... uh... I... Ugh, I give!" he said. Kimmy just smirked as she unlocked the two boys from there pipes. "Well Hothead, hope your happy with yourself. You just lost it for your team. I'd say your goose is cooked." she said playfully. She walked out of the mess hall and let out an ear-deafening whistle. All the campers walked over to the mess hall, except for Crystal, who was having the time of her life at the mall. Kimmy smiled and held up Toby's hand. "The Screaming Dolphins are today's winners!" she shouted. The Dolphins ran over to Toby and held him up like he was a giant trophy, and paraded him around the campground. The Killer Seagulls cast a group glare at Weston, who was taken aback by this. Kimmy smirked a little, and let out another whistle. "Kay ya losers, pick who's going home and meet me at the campfire pit in one hour." Kimmy then walked back into the mess hall and lifted the wheel out of the premises.

**Well, the Dolphins ended there losing streak. Huzzah! Anyways, I need the votes of the following people by Sunday morning: Waverly, Zane, Crystal, and Graig. If you don't have your votes in by then, I'm casting it against yourself. :) So get 'em in!**

**- David**


	13. The Third Campfire Ceremony!

_**With Crystal and David...**_  
After Crystal had spent her day at the mall, she returned to David to discuss who to vote off. As they discussed, Crystal was trying on different things she had bought at the mall.  
"So wait," David asked her as she tried on a pink cocktail dress, "how the hell did you afford all this?"  
Crystal shrugged. "Ask Kimmy."

**Confessional Cam:**  
Kimmy - "The producers are paying me Chris' salary to run this show while he's gone. The guy's loaded, I tells ya! All of the stuff Crystal bought didn't put a dent in my fortune. Though I'm sending most of the money home to mama so she can pay the rent on time, I saved a fair amount for one certain thing on my list. For a certain someone. On this certain island." *winks to the camera*  
**End Confessional**

David then got back on the subject of voting. "Okay, so who should we vote off Cristy?"  
"I'd have to say Weston," she started, "because he blew that challenge for us."  
"But, he is part of our alliance. We have strength in numbers after all." David stood up and stretched a little. "What about Penny? The girl is a raging psychopath. Plus, she did forfeit after she got pretty far into today's challenge."  
Crystal turned around in the dress she had tried on. "What do you think David?" she said looking herself over.  
David put his hands on her shoulders in a gentle manner. "You know I think that anything looks good on you babe." Crystal blushed a little and gave him a quick smooch on the lips.  
"You always know what to say to me. Except on the matter of Penny. The whole strength in numbers thing is right, and I know she and Rosalina are pretty tight. I was thinking of making an alliance of mean girls with them." She tried on a pair of elegant high heels and smiled. "Plus, I know they'll make it far. They're both very fierce competitors, and you can't deny that."  
David nodded. "I guess you're right. Two more alliance members and we'd be running this whole team basically. So who gets the boot then?" He scratched the back of his, thinking of an idea. Crystal was thinking as well, though she appeared to be more focused on the next item in her bag.  
They both got an idea and turned to each other. The look they both shared was exactly the same and thy nodded in agreement.

**Confessional Cam:**  
David - "The great thing about me and Crystal dating is that our relationship is really deep. We both know what the other is thinking, and it's incredible. She's incredible. We're both incredible."  
**End Confessional**

_**With Lydia...**_  
Lydia was sitting on her bed, muttering to herself. "Stupid Kimmy. Tries to steal my book. Urgh!" She looked around to make sure no one was there, and opened the book to a blank page.

**Confessional Cam:**  
Lydia - "This book is special to me. The thing is, this is actually the story of my time here on this island. That's why I didn't want Graig to read. That's why I didn't want Kimmy to burn it. It's incomplete. It tells of my arrival, my experiences. Even my crushes." *blushes a little*  
**End Confessional**

She took a pencil out of her pocket and began drawing on the page. Lydia began by drawing the evil Kimmy giving her roses as a sacrifice to a fire-breathing dragon. Lydia stands there tied against a tree, her will power surging through her body. Then came the evil Kimmy holding a scroll, and Lydia begging to be set free to save it. Lydia was so enjoying herself that she didn't notice Denise had walked into the cabin and was crying into her pillow in anguish. Lydia then heard the sobbing and looked at the bunk across from hers to see Denise.  
"Denise, when did you come in?" Lydia asked in surprise.  
Denise looked up, tears and mascara dripping down her face. "About five minutes ago chica. You were so busy reading that I didn't want to bother you."  
Lydia put her book down and walked over to Denise's bed and sat down next to her. "Denise, why are you crying? Normally you're a super duper pep-aholic. Lately you've become Niobe."  
Denise looked up from her pillow, a little confused at what Lydia had said. "Huh?" she said.  
Lydia sighed. This is not Jasper we're talking to Lyd she thought to herself. "Niobe was a Greek goddess who gave birth to fourteen children. All of them were killed, and she went up to a mountain and turned to stone as she weeped for the loss of her offspring. You, like Niobe, are all tears. Now, tell me what's bugging you."  
Denise let out a long sob, took in a deep breath, and recounted the entire story to Lydia. The gunshots, the confrontation with Nathan, the accusation, and the sadness she had felt from it. "... and then he came to apologize to me a few days ago. I told him to go away, and he did. God Lydia, I just don't know what is going on with me. Do you have any ideas?" she finished.  
Lydia pondered it all for a moment. The mixed emotions of Denise; the heartfelt apology of Nathan; all of the drama that had occured between those two. "Denise, have you ever thought for a moment that Nathan accusing you was just an accident?" she asked.  
Denise let out another sob and looked at Lydia. "That's what he told me when he apologized, but I just didn't know how to react."  
"Well Denise," Lydia said, "I think he's in love with you."  
Denise just looked at her confused and a little irritated. Lydia scooched a little closer and looked at Denise. "Well, basically he told you it was an accident, he wants to apologize, and I guarantee he feels like an idiot for upsetting you." Denise then smiled a little and wiped her tears away. "Can you just think about it for a little while Denise? If you see it as I see it, then go talk to him. Tell him how you feel."  
Denise hugged Lydia, and Waverly walked in. "Denise, are you feeling better?" Waverly asked as she sat down on her own bunk. Denise nodded and let go of Lydia. "Waverly, I'm feeling the best I've felt in quite some time. And Lydia, I don't know how you know so much, but I'll listen to your advice." Denise climbed out of her bunk and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna go think about it for a little. Bye!" she skipped out the door, causing Lydia to smirk a little.  
"I know so much because Nathan and I feel the exact same way Denise. The exact same way." Lydia mumbled to herself. Waverly was trying to take a nap, so she was a little annoyed by this. "Lyd," she asked, "can you keep it down a little?"  
Lydia picked up her book and walked out of the cabin, letting Waverly sleep in peace.

_**With Nolan...**_  
Nolan sat at the end of the dock, angrily throwing pebbles that were on the beach across the rippling ocean waves. He wanted to do this show for Joseph, and the letter he read yesterday caused him to become extremely torn in his emmotions. Joseph had broken up with him, saying that Nolan was becoming too clingy and overall too connected with fame than love. Nolan was sent into a flurry of emotions after he read it. He was sad that Joseph broke up with him; he was angry because Joseph had the nerve to choose such lame excuses for breaking up with him; he was happy because he knew Joseph was right and he helped him realize his problems. Nolan didn't know what to do from here. Should he just quit now, giving up everything? It's not like he had any motivation to be on this island any more. Joseph broke up with him, his only friend had lied to him, and he promised an alliance to the other team. He was just so confused that he thought that any shred of sanity he had left had drifted out to sea and was having the time of it's life somewhere else. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Nolan, what's going on?" it asked. He grinded his teeth a little at the sound. Weston.  
"Go away Weston. I don't want to talk to you." he growled. "Nolan, what the fuck has happened to you these past couple of days? You used to be best buds with me, and now you're trying to avoid me at every turn." Weston sat down next to him, and Nolan shot up immediately.  
"I said go away!" He started to storm off the dock, but Weston grabbed his leg, and Nolan fell face first onto the dock. Weston then proceeded to put him in a headlock to hold him steady. "Nolan, I'm not letting you go until you talk to me." Weston grunted. Nolan just flailed around under Weston's grasp, trying to get away. Nolan was panicking, unsure of how to react, when all of a sudden Weston let out a small yelp and landed with a thud on the dock behind him. Nolan scrambled out of Weston's lifeless arms and looked around to see what the hell had just happened. Just then, Nicole came running onto the dock and ran up to Nolan. Nolan hugged her and looked at Weston. Served him right for trying to hurt him.  
"Nolan, are you okay? Did I hit him?" Nicole asked. Nolan nodded at the questions, just wanting to get out of there. Nicole smirked and walked over to Weston, taking a small dart out of his neck. Nolan raised an eyebrow at this, and a million questions filled his mind.  
"Nicole," he asked, "what is that?"  
Nicole smiled and pulled a small tranquilizer gun out of her back pocket. "Tranquilizer dart. I brought these with me just in case I made it and Weston got out of control. Didn't think I'd have to use one so early though." she said with a hint of shock in her voice. She walked Nolan away from the dock, leaving an unconscious Weston to wake up alone on the dock.

_**In The Screaming Dolphins Cabin, Boys Side...**_  
The boys on the Screaming Dolphins were all enjoying the afternoon off, chilling in their cabin and talking about stuff. That is, except for Ben. He was too busy playing his DS and missing Jessica. A lot. It sucked not having his best friend here, but he could understand why she was voted off. She did have a bit of a problem of not keeping her hands to herself. And away from people's necks. But all in all she was a cool girl, and it sucked that she was gone. Nathan, Zach, and Dominic were talking about the girls they thought were hot. Toby was just sitting there, being bored as hell. Unsure of what to do, he walked out of the cabin and into the mess hall to grab some grub from Chef's fridge. That was his original plan, until he saw Graig in the corner of the mess hall, mumbling things to himself. Interested by this, he sat across from him and smiled. "So Graig, whatcha up to?" he asked sweetly.  
Graig looked up at him, a little perturbed. "Do you mind, I'm busy thinking."  
Toby was taken aback by this and stood up from the table. "Okay, jeez. Harsh much." He strolled to the fridge and pulled out a few candy bars and a can of soda. Toby then heard Graig mumbling louder. "Do I tell her... or not..." Graig sat there stroking an imaginry beard, deep in thought. Toby heard this and smirked a little as he sat back down in front of Graig, knowing what to say. "So, who exactly are you crushing on?" he asked.  
Graig raised an eyebrow, but shrugged his shoulders a little. "You know, I might as well get advice from somebody. Even it is Chris' pawn." he said.  
"Chris' former pawn," Toby corrected with authority, "and you do need advice. So tell me, who's the lucky lady?" Graig let out a long sigh. "If you aren't gonna shut up about it, it's Lydia. Okay? She's smart, fiesty, and attractive. Plus, she's the only other sane person on this island, other than myself. I've been thinking over if I should tell her I like her or not. There's a lot of consequences that could come out of doing this, but a lot of advantages as well." he said proudly.  
Toby just let out some small laughs, and then opened the can of soda. Graig was not happy that somebody else was laughing at his strategizing. He thought about hitting him, but just let Toby laugh it out. Violence never solved anything anyways.  
After a few minutes, Toby settled down and took a small sip of soda. "Graig," he said, "though I dont know much about it, love isn't a choice that's made with the mind, but rather with the heart. It doesnt matter what consequences you encounter, because you have someone by your side to help you through them. If you really like Lydia, then tell her so yourself. Otherwise, somebody else might take her away from you. Understand what Im saying?" Toby, at this point, was now sitting next to Graig and resting his hand on his shoulder.  
Graig turned to the tech geek and smiled a little. "I guess what you're saying makes some logical sense. I'll think about it." he said. Toby smiled and walked out of the mess hall, hoping Graig would make the right decision.

_**With Kimmy...**_  
Kimmy was familiarizing herself with the campground, when she all of a sudden saw Weston laying motionless on the dock. Worrying for his wellbeing, she rushed over to his side and started shaking him. "Hothead! Hey, Hothead! Get up!" Kimmy then scooped up some sea water and splashed it in his face, and he twitched a little uncomfortably. "Ungh, what the... where am I?" he asked. Kimmy raised an eyebrow at this, but quickly went back to caring for Weston. "Hothead, I don't know what the hell happened to ya, but I do care for ya. Even though ya sound like my Uncle Rico after a night on the town, at least your awake." She then hoisted the disillusioned teen over her shoulder. "Now c'mon Hothead. We got a campfire ceremony to go to." Kimmy walked over to the campfire pit, and went to go wrangle up the other 10 campers.

_**At the campfire ceremony...**_  
The Killer Seagulls sat uncomfotably on the stumps as Kimmy stood in front of them holding a plate of marshmallows.  
"Well," she began, "seeing as how it's yours first time here kiddies, I'm gonna explain this to you nice and easy." She clutched a marshmallow in her hand. "This here is your invincibility pass. Ya don't get one of these ya ride off on the Boat of Losers into oblivion. Kay?" The campers nodded in agreement and Kimmy smirked. "Okay then, the marshmallows go to..."

**Confessional Cam:**  
Weston - "Is it obvious? My votes for David. As soon as he's gone I can go back to flying solo."  
Lydia - "I would've voted for Denise, but now that she's her normal self, I guess I'll have to go with Rosalina. She's way too evil for my likings."  
Crystal - *finishes fitting into a red dress she bought* "Graig. Gone. Now."  
Penny - "Zane. That kid is hiding something big. Plus, I hate that hair. WAY too tacky."  
Rosalina - "Darling, my choice is obvious. It's that Lydia girl. She always has her nose shoved into that idiotic book, so she's not useful in any way to me."  
Zane - "Uhhhhh, I'd have to say Weston. That dude just creeps me out..."  
**End Confessional**

"Glasses..." Kimmy tossed a marshmallow to Lydia, who smiled for the first time in a while during this stupid competition.  
"Flamehead..." she said as Zane caught his marshmallow.  
"Ninja..." Koji caught his marshmallow and smirked at his nickname.  
"Fatso..." Kimmy laughed a little as she saw David become completely flustered at this.  
"Disney..." she yelled as Waverly caught her marshmallow in her mouth.  
"Peppy..." Denise caught her marshmallow and took a small bite, still thinking about earlier that day.  
"Thinker..." Kimmy chucked the marshmallow and Graig caught it.  
"Queenie..." Crystal caught her marshmallow and winked at David, who smiled back.  
"Hothead..." Weston caught his marshmallow, a little surprised his team kept him.  
"And lastly..." Penny looked at Kimmy with large eyes, pleading with her to say her name. Rosalina was actually worried for the first time this entire competition. She was a strong competitor, and she thought they might see that and get rid of her early. They both sat on the edge of their stumps and waited for the last name to be called.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Penny." Penny shot up and hugged Kimmy in happiness, while Rosalina just smirked a little. Kimmy saw this and was a little confused. "Italy, ya ain't mad ya got the boot?"  
"Darling, I expected something like this to happen. These idiots voted off their strongest player, and now they'll suffer the consequences. It's their loss, not mine." Rosalina walked over to the Boat of Losers, not even caring to get her luggage from the cabin. The bost tooted its horn and it chugged off into the night.  
Kimmy pushed Penny off of her and turned to the Killer Seagulls. "Well with Italy gone, it's time to call it a night ya little buggers. Have sweet dreams." Kimmy walked off towards the mess hall, probably to get some food. The Killer Seagulls let out some yawns and walked towards their cabin. That is, except for a few lovestruck campers.

_**With Lydia...**_  
Lydia was walking away from the campfire when she was tapped on the shoulder by Graig. "Um Lydia, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked.  
She smiled a little. "Sure. What do you need?" she returned. Graig blushed a little. "I mean in private."  
Lydia's heart jumped for joy inside her chest, but kept a calm face. "Okay." Graig and Lydia walked onto the beach, where Graig took her by both her hands. "Lydia," he began, "you are smart. And sane. And absolutely gorgeous. I was wondering if you'd like to..." Lydia cut him off with a long kiss on the lips. When she began to run out of air, she broke it off. Graig just smiled and blushed madly. Lydia smirked a little, and put her arms around his shoulders. "Of course I would." she said. They both blushed under the rising moon and walked hand in hand back to their cabin, ready to take on anything this show threw at them. Together.

_**With Denise...**_  
Denise had thought the entire day about what Lydia had told her, and knew that the advice was right. She walked up to the boys side of the Screaming Dolphins cabin, and knocked on the door. Ben, who was playing is DS, answered the door. "Who's there?" he asked as he looked up from his screen. Denise smiled a little at the gamer nerd. "Ben, is Nathan here? I need to talk to him." she asked sweetly.  
Ben shook his head no. "I think I saw him walk off towards the confessional. Try there." Denise nodded and shut the door behind Ben.  
Denise walked towards the confessional, but stopped outside when he heard Nathan inside.

**Confessional Cam:**  
Nathan - "*looking depressed and angry* "Damn! Why'd I even say that to Denise? That may have been the stupidest move I've ever made! Even more stupid then when I was 12 and I tried to surf down the stone stairs at my school on a piece of cardboard, I broke my leg and ended up with this scar on my left arm." *points to his scar, frowns a little at the camera* "Okay...maybe that was a bit too much info there, but I still can't believe I said that-"

Denise heard all this and knocked on the confessional door to stop Nathan. "Nathan! It's me. Can I talk to you out here?" she asked, a little melancholy that Nathan thought he was so stupid.

**Confessional Cam:**  
Nathan - "Denise? Yeah, hang on." *exits confessional*  
**End Confessional**

Nathan walked outside the confessional to a somewhat embarassed Denise. "What's up?" he asked.  
Denise took in a deep breath. "Nathan, I heard what you were saying to yourself in there. It wasn't stupid, it was spur of the moment. If anybody acted stupid it was me. I overreacted at that accusation, and I didn't accept your apology when I really should've. So, will you accept my apology for being an overly dramatic and stupid moron?" she asked.  
Nathan just smiled a little at this. "I'll take it this means we're back to being friends?" he asked.  
Denise just let out a small sigh and punched his elbow playfully. "Yeah chico. You're all right in my book. Plus, anyone who tried to surf down a set of stone stairs needs some sympathy." she said.  
Nathan blushed a little at this. "So I guess you did here everything, huh?" he asked sheepishly. Denise just nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Night Nate. Sweet dreams." She skipped away back to her cabin, leaving Nathan to hold his cheek and blush insanely.

**Aw, how sweet! We took down Rosalina and we formed possibly my favorite two couples this chapter! :D Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, a couple of quick shout-outs:**  
**1.) To my only reader from the Netherlands. Thx a milli dude[ette]!**  
**2.) To fifty reviews! :)**  
**3.) To closing in on 50K words in this story. WOOHOOO!**  
**Anyhoo, have a wonderful night my lovelies!**

**- David**

**P.S.: I am going to start posting a list of who you are supposed to vote for, because people have been messing up their votes the past couple of times and it's getting pretty annoying for me. :/ Also, for this next chapter, I need you to PM me a hiding place on the island. Be creative! If you don't/can't PM one to me, I'll pick one for you. :)**

**A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER...**  
Kimmy walked onto the beach, megaphone in one hand and paintball gun in the other. She pushed a red button on the megaphone and yelled into it. "Hope you all are ready, 'cause the hunt is on!"

_**Peek-a-boo...**_


	14. The Fourth Challenge! Part 1!

The sun rose over the sky as the campers had a fabulous couple of days off of challenges. Unfortunately, Kimmy had decided that this was a little TOO peaceful for her liking. She grabbed her megaphone and pressed a little red button, which let out the giant screech of a siren. The campers slowly walked out of their cabins in their pajamas, obviously not happy about being woken up so early. Each one slowly filed towards Kimmy in a zombie-like manner, wanting to get some more sleep. That is, except for Toby who was in his little vending machine hideaway behind the confessional. He hadn't heard the siren, so he just kept eating the candy bar he had bought. Kimmy smiled at the campers, enjoying their suffering. "Well, godd morning my sweet little balls of sunshine. I have a very important announcement to make before we get to today's challenge. Now, the producers and I talked about the numbers here, and as of now we have WAY too many people on this little island. So, from now on both teams will be eliminating somebody until we get down to sixteen, at which point we'll go back to one person an episode. Okay? Great! Next, today's challenge is a good old fashioned game of hide-and-seek. There is no safe, and no other way to win immunity for yourselves then to stay hidden from me. I'm gonna be chasing after you, and if I find ya you're gonna get hit by paintballs. I'm gonna give you a ten minute headstart. And... GO!"  
The campers just scrambled around and went off into different directions.

With Zach...  
Zach had ran off into the woods looking for a decent hiding spot, but couldn't find anything. Then he found the waterfall.

Confessional Cam:  
Zach - "I've seena lot of TV shows, and if I know one thing from it all, it's that wherever there's a waterfall is a cavern behind it."  
End Confessional

So, as the confessional said, he made his way around the back of the waterfall and sure enough there was a cavern right behind it. (Author's Note: after looking this over, i srsly thought tht i was writing a plot for a Star Trek: TNG movie. based WAY too much on convience. :/)  
Unbeknownst to him, Lydia and Neveah had followed him accidentally, distracted by the conversation they were having.

Confessional Cam:  
Lydia - "Look, she may be on the other team, but I needed advice from a girl on how to maintain a stable relationship. I have never had a boyfriend before, and I'm a little scared that Graig and I will break up before you know it. I really hope I made the right decision asking Neveah..."  
End Confessional

"So Neveah, you're just say I should be myself?" Lydia asked confusedly.  
Neveah nodded. "Chica, it's what you NEED to do. Also, make sure to have some cuddle time. You see, girls are like phones. We love to be held and talked to, but if you push the wrong buttons you'll be disconnected!"  
Lydia chuckled a little. "I guess you're right Neveah. I'm gonna be me an- Neveah, look over there. Is that a cabin?"  
The girls squinted a little at the sight of the corner of a building sticking out from behind a scattered batch of vines. They walked towards it and eventually saw a door that was partially open.  
"Neveah, I think we've found our hiding spot." She turned around, but couldn't find Neveah. Lydia shrugged and walked inside, thinking to herself that it was her loss. She shut the door behind her and looked around the cabin for a good hiding spot. She then saw a closet near the back of the cabin and decided to place herself inside.

With Neveah...  
Neveah had gone with Lydia to the cabin door, but spotted an old trailer just a few yards from the cabin. She skipped her way to it, the jungle floor muffling her steps along the way. She opened the trailer door and looked around inside. In the back was a large make-up table that had several hundred powder brushes and eyeliner containers on it. Strung throughout the walls were pictures of Chris McClean plastered over it. Neveah just looked around in awe and came to a simple conclusion. This was Chris McClean's make-up cabin. She giggled a little, but took a comfortable seat at the table, picked up an eyeliner brush, and started applying to herself.

Confessional Cam:  
Neveah - "What? Do you honestly think I was going to let that make-up go to waste? Uf, you people. Loco..."  
End Confessional

With Nicole...  
Nicole knew exactly where she was headed for this game of hide and seek. She ran into the jungle and climbed the tallest palm tree she could.

With Denise... Denise picked a spot out very easily: underneath the Screaming Dolphins cabin. She crept around the other side and found a handy little hole underneath it. She got on her hands and knees and crawled underneath the cabin. As she finished crawling, her hand touched somebody that let out a small yelp and hit their head on top of the boards above them. Denise laughed a little and tried to make out who it was. "Hey. Who are you?" she asked as quietly.  
"Chica, it's me. Nathan." Denise blushed a little, but it was hidden because of the darkness. "Oh God," she said a little surprised, "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"  
Nathan just rubbed his head a little. "Yeah chica, I'll be fine. Just a small bump on the head." Denise laughed a little at this. "Aw, do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"  
Nathan was blushing immensely at this, but this was also hidden by the dark. "Um... okay. I guess."  
And sure enough, Denise kissed his head and they both enjoyed every moment of it.

Confessional Cam:  
Denise - "He is so sweet! And smooth! He's the peanut butter to my jelly." *sighs* "Oh, he is so sexy!"  
Nathan - "I'm so smooth. Aren't I?"  
End Confessional

With Nolan...  
Nolan decided to keep it simple with his hiding spot. He ran into his cabin and contorted his body into his suitcase.

With Dominic...  
Dominic had decided to mix the challenge at hand with some personal comfort. He went out of Kimmy's line of sight and waited for her to leave the beach. Once she did, he rushed back on and buried himself underneath the sand. He figured that if he hid here, he could also get a relaxing sand bath in the process.

With Weston and Waverly...  
Weston and Waverly had decided to team up together to hide. They figured that one could help the other if they got caught, and were only going to work together on this occasion. Weston had decided to go with Izzy's hiding spot from TDI and hide in the rafters. Waverly decided to hide in Chef's fridge, hoping that Kimmy wouldn't get hungry. Unfortunately, as she shut the fridge dorr behind her, the lock on the outside clicked shut.

With Toby...  
Toby had eaten his fill of candy bars and decided to climb up to the surface for some fresh air. As the hatch opened and Toby walked out, Graig saw this and walked over to the techno geek. "Toby, what is this?"  
Toby averted his gaze to the taller teen and stammered for something to say. "I uh... I was... um... Nothing." he said sheepishly.  
Graig raised an eyebrow at this and Toby sighed. "Well," he began, "somebody was gonna find this sooner or later. Come on down, Graig."  
The two of them walked back down a set of metal stairs and into a small rom that had several vending machines along the wall. The only source of lighting was a light bulb dangling from a wobbly chain. Beyond that, the only other noticeable feature was a long tunnel that extended into darkness a few feet from the last vending machine. Toby smiled as Graig took all this in. "Toby," he asked, "how on earth did all this get down here?"  
"I built them all." Toby walked over to one of his handiworks and patted it on the side.  
Graig then averted his attention to the tunnel. "Where does that go?" he asked.  
Toby shrugged. "To be honest Graig, I don't really know. It was here when I built all this. Feel free to explore it."  
Graig, overcome with curiosity, decided to do just that.

With Sabine...  
Unsure of where exactly to hide, Sabine pulled a Leshawna and went underwater near the docks.

Confessional Cam:  
Sabine - "Hey, if she can win it, so can I."  
End Confessional

With Sasha...  
Sasha had decided to hide underneath one of the upturned canoes on the beach.

With David and Crystal...  
Crystal and David has decided to hide together underneath the Killer Seagull's cabin, because every couple needs an intimate moment under a building. Right?

With Koji...  
Koji had meandered through the woods and sat on the boulder that he usually meditated on for a "hiding spot".

Confessional Cam:  
Koji - "I really hoped that Neveah would show up any moment to save me from the boredom of that game." *blushes a little* "And I wanted to talk to her. What can I say, the girl has some kind of magical socialite powers. And God they work well..."  
End Confessional

With Ben...

Confessional Cam:  
Ben - "Well, I might as well hide out here. I don't think anybody would look in here. Plus, I can talk to the audience back home." *smiles cheesily* "Now where do I begin..."  
End Confessional

With Zane...  
Zane had found the perfect spot to hide a few days earlier: a giant crevace in the side of the cliff on the island. Despite his fear of heights, he managed to talk himself into scaling the large cliff. After a few minutes he reached the crevace and settled himself in. He made himself cozy when he heard a familiar voice shouting behind him. "Zane? How the hell did you find this place?" Penny screeched.  
Zane jumped up a little in surprise at this and turned around. "Penny, what are you doing in my hiding spot?" "YOUR hiding spot? Hey ginger, grow some brains! In case you didn't notice I was here first. So why don't you just leave and find your own hiding place, kay?"  
Zane raised an eyebrow at this. "Um, you do realize that this spot is big enough for both of us. Right?"  
Penny seethed out an irritated breath at this and threw her arms in the air. "Fine, you can stay. But if we get caught Zane, you are GUARANTEEING a one way ticket outta here."

Hey hey! Hope you all enjoyed the first part of this chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating as frequently. I've had some laptop problems, a small weekend getaway, and six projects to finish! So, hopefully we'll get back on track!

:D 


End file.
